FUNDIRNOS
by Curum
Summary: La Reina Elsa corre peligro. Una misteriosa Compañía llega a Arendelle para protegerla y descubrir lo que se esconde detrás de ese peligro. Empiezan a pasar cosas extrañas y curiosas, y muy intensas, que alterarán la paz y los poderes de Elsa. Advertencia: femslash, avisados quedáis xD.
1. El comienzo del camino

FUNDIRNOS

1. El principio del camino

- Es sólo una niña, no la pueden sacrificar así como así, ¡hay que esconderla!

- Ya han asesinado a su madre por traer al mundo a un monstruo y el padre está a punto de ser aniquilado. Ella acabará corriendo la misma suerte me temo.

- Tienes que hacer algo Gorrot, ¡es sólo una cría! Mírala, es inofensiva.

Una niña de ojos oscuros, muy oscuros, dormía intranquila sobre la hierba, al cobijo de una roca, mientras los dos adultos susurraban a unos metros de ella. El hombre meditó unos minutos mirando a las estrellas. Resopló.

- Sólo se me ocurre una cosa, querida Kandy, y es esconderla entre las montañas, hasta que se acabe todo este revuelo de los asesinos de gente con poderes. Ahí estará segura. Conozco una cabaña algo lejos de aquí que tal vez esté abandonada ahora, puedes vivir ahí con ella. Yo iré a visitaros cada vez que pueda, me encargaré de que aprenda a manejar sus poderes, y cuando crezca suficiente me la llevaré donde yo vaya para que aprenda cosas y vea el mundo.

- Me parece buena idea. – la mujer sollozó. – Todavía no me puedo creer que les hayan hecho esto a sus padres, eran buenos. Los he visto crecer, y ahora estaba viendo crecer a su hija. Esto no es justo. Los poderes de la pequeña Sei nunca han hecho daño a nadie, al contrario, los hace divertidos, juega con ellos, y de todos modos no alardea de ellos. No entiendo a qué viene esté afán de "liberar al mundo de la brujería".

- Siempre han existido núcleos que luchan en contra de cualquier rasgo que se salga de la norma. No se sabe cómo usarán los poderes en el futuro las personas que nacen con ellos, supongo que eso les da miedo. No es nada común nacer con magia. A propósito…me han llegado noticias de un extraño cambio en el Reino de Arendelle, están ocurriendo cosas extrañas últimamente.

- Por suerte está lejos de aquí. Pero esperemos que no tenga nada que ver con las hijas tan adorables que tienen los Reyes de Arendelle.

- Tendré que investigar el asunto con la Compañía…- dijo Gorrot, y se acercó a despertar a la niña.- Bueno pequeña, nos espera un paseo hasta un nuevo hogar.

- ¿Y papá y mamá? Había unos hombres malos dando golpes fuertes en la puerta de casa. He oído a mamá gritar mucho, pero papá me ha sacado de allí y no sé qué más ha pasado. – relató Sei con toda su inocencia. Frunció el ceño. - ¡Quiero ir con ellos, no voy a dejar que hagan gritar a mi madre así! Les lanzaré chispas a los ojos.

Gorrot observó lo convencida que se encontraba la pequeña de ir a ayudar a sus padres. "Valiente gesto, pero eres demasiado pequeña, y es demasiado tarde…" pensó entristecido.

Se pusieron los tres en camino hacia las altas montañas, y mientras tanto, trataron de explicarle a Sei con toda la delicadeza que pudieron que no podía volver a casa, que sus padres ya no estaban, que no los volvería a ver nunca más.

13 AÑOS MÁS TARDE

- ¡Me voy Kandy! Es la hora. – Sei se acercó al rincón en el que estaban jugando los nietos de la mujer y les revolvió el pelo a los dos.- Bueno pequeños, nos vemos dentro de un tiempo. Os traeré algo de recuerdo. – Les guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Ya te vas a Arendelle? – Preguntó la niña con los ojos como platos.- ¡Vas a conocer a una princesa y una reina de verdad!

- Bueno ya conozco a algunas.

- Pero esas son especiales. Dicen que la reina tiene magia y puede hacer todos los muñecos de nieve que quiera, ¡y puede hacer que nieve! Sus poderes son mejores que los tuyos – se burló el niño.

Sei rio.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Derretiré su hielo. Le diré que conozco a dos pequeñajos que son muy admiradores suyos y que quieren un muñeco de nieve.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! – Gritaron al unísono.

- También cuentan que son dos hermanas muy hermosas. – dijo Kandy entrando por la puerta y yendo a abrazar a Sei. – Ya nos contarás tus aventuras a la vuelta, a ver si son tan emocionantes como algunas de tus aventuras anteriores.

- Os traeré todo lujo de detalles, no os preocupéis.

Se despidió de los tres y salió de la cabaña a la luz del sol, a encontrarse con sus compañeros de viaje. Decidieron ir en barco, así que zarparon en cuanto llegaron a los muelles. Les esperaban unos cuantos días de viaje.

El paisaje que se les presentaba a final de trayecto era realmente sobrecogedor. Las imponentes montañas nevadas brillaban bajo la luz del sol. Al parecer, los picos de esas montañas permanecían nevados siempre, fuese la época del año que fuese, debía de hacer un frío horrible ahí arriba. Al pie de sus laderas empezaban a surgir praderas verdes, adornadas por grandes árboles y coloridas flores, propias de la época primaveral en la que se encontraban. A la orilla del inmenso y reluciente lago se encontraba un pueblo que a simple vista parecía entrañable, custodiado por un elegante castillo. Ese castillo era su destino.

El barco atracó justo antes de la hora de comer. Esperaban un buen recibimiento al respecto. El grupo lo componían Gorrot, ya entrado en años pero que se defendía bien con el arco, y todavía mejor con las palabras; Rásgar un joven fortachón cuya gran habilidad era la espada; Riuna, una pícara mujer que usaba lo que hiciese falta para defenderse o atacar; y Sei, la más joven, que prefería ir despojada de cosas que le impidiesen moverse con soltura.

- Ya hemos llegado. Recordad siempre cuál es nuestro cometido en este reino: investigar quién es el supuesto infiltrado en Arendelle que está tramando una rebelión contra la reina. – Decía Gorrot mientras se acercaban a las puertas del palacio. - Así pues, tendremos que estar pendientes de ella en todo momento.

- Está bien, primero llenemos los estómagos y luego repartamos las tareas y tracemos nuestro plan de acción. – apoyó Rásgar.

- ¿Y la gente aquí es agradable o es fría como el hielo que se supone que lanza su reina..? – preguntó Sei mirando despreocupadamente hacia las ventanas del castillo.

- Está claro que es tu primera vez en estos lares…- dijo Riuna poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Para empezar, deberías saber y no sólo suponer que la reina de Arendelle SÍ tiene poderes reales. Como tú, solo que vuestros poderes son opuestos.

- Por no hablar de lo buena que…¡auch! – Riuna le dio un codazo a Rásgar antes de que terminase su comentario subido de tono.

- Para seguir, la gente de aquí tiene fama de ser muy amable y acogedora. Pero pronto lo comprobaremos por nosotros mismos.

Les abrieron las puertas del palacio. Apareció ante ellos un hombre que parecía ser el mayordomo o algo así.

- Bienvenidos a Arendelle. Vosotros debéis de ser la Compañía de Misterios, ¿no es así?

- Así es. Con la Compañía basta, señor. – respondió Gorrot educadamente.

- Pasad por favor. Os acompañaré a vuestros aposentos y luego asistiréis a la comida con la reina y sus consejeros.

A Sei le pareció que solo el hall ya era grandioso, ampliamente iluminado y elegante. Recorrieron el palacio hasta llegar al pasillo en el que se encontraban sus respectivas habitaciones, una para cada uno.

"Wow, muy espaciosa. – Pensó Sei – debe de ser realmente grande este sitio para darnos una habitación a cada uno". Se asomó a la ventana. Eso era algo imprescindible para ella. Primero porque ese sería a partir de ahora el cuartel general del que tendrían que vigilar movimientos externos, y segundo porque le encantaba contemplar el atardecer siempre que pudiese.

El mayordomo les esperaba en el pasillo. Estaban ya casi en el gran comedor cuando oyeron los gritos alegres de una chica detrás de ellos.

- Princesa Anna, ¿ocurre algo?- Preguntó el mayordomo a la joven pelirroja que se acercó a ellos.

- No, Kai, ¡simplemente que mi cumpleaños se acerca! Estoy deseando saber qué me regalarán. Puede que Kristoff me haga algo romántico, y puede que Elsa prepare algo especial, aunque creo que tendré que recordárselo a Olaf para que pueda…ah, ¡hola! – De repente se percató de la presencia del grupo y siguió hablando eufóricamente. – Perdón por no presentarme, soy Anna, no sé quiénes sois, no tenía ni idea de que llegarían invitados estos días. No paro de pensar en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Anna rio algo nerviosa. Y de repente se fijó en los profundos ojos oscuros de Sei. En seguida apartó la mirada. "¡Es un torbellino andante!" pensó Sei divertida.

- No se preocupe, princesa, su hermana le informará de las nuevas visitas. Y tampoco se preocupe por su cumpleaños, todo saldrá bien. – contestó Kai.

- Vale, vale. Bueno yo hoy no como aquí así que ya nos presentaremos más formalmente. Me espera Kristoff ahí fuera ¿verdad, Kai? - El hombre asintió. – Muy bien, ¡hasta pronto!

Se fue igual de sonriente que cuando llegó.

Eran los primeros en entrar al Gran Comedor, tomaron asiento y esperaron unos minutos a que llegasen el resto de comensales.

"Ahora veremos si todas las leyendas son ciertas."


	2. Un primer vistazo

**Tengo que decir, que no lo dije en el primer capítulo, que este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo! :) **

**2. El primer vistazo**

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron. Entraron unos cuantos hombres y, tras ellos, ella. La que sin duda era la Reina de Arendelle, de la que tanto había oído hablar. Sei tuvo que reconocer que era atractiva. Tendría que darle la razón a Kandy. Pero había algo más, no sólo su belleza física, ella en sí desprendía un aura…mágica.

Rásgar se quedó embobado, tanto que Gorrot tuvo que darle un guantazo en la cabeza para que se comportase apropiadamente.

- ¡Ay! Es que esa mujer no es de este mundo, siempre lo he pensado.

Se levantaron e hicieron las reverencias pertinentes.

- Majestad, la Compañía de Misterios a su completo servicio. – El primero en hablar fue Gorrot.

- Es un placer tenerles con nosotros. Mis disculpas por hacerles esperar.

- No hay por qué disculparse, mi señora.

- Siéntense, por favor, estarán cansados después del viaje. Espero que la comida sea de su agrado.

La Reina mantenía una expresión agradable y una postura elegante con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Al verla de cerca Sei se fijó en que era muy joven, sobre todo para ser reina, al contrario de lo que le había parecido al verla entrar con tanta seguridad, como si llevase años dedicándose a eso de dirigir un reino.

Se presentaron al resto de la comitiva y el resto de la comitiva fue presentada a ellos.

Sorprendentemente la Reina Elsa se sentó en su lado de la mesa, cerca de ellos. Parecía una persona muy educada y algo distante. "Está claro que no puede abrirse a la primera de cambio a todo aquel que se le acerque".

Rásgar carraspeó.

- Viniendo hacia aquí nos hemos encontrado con su hermana, Anna, ¿verdad? Estaba algo nerviosa por su cumpleaños, dijo que faltaba poco y que esperaba regalos. – Puso su mejor sonrisa.

A Sei le pareció patético, haría mejor en actuar con naturalidad, como es él de normal.

- Sí, así es. Dentro de tres días celebraremos una fiesta por su cumpleaños. Estamos preparándolo todo, pero será difícil cumplir las expectativas de mi hermana. Por supuesto la Compañía está invitada al evento. – Les sonrió.

- Oh, de hecho nos será de gran utilidad asistir para el trabajo que nos concierne. Cualquier movimiento extraño puede ser una pista. – Comentó Gorrot.

- Ahora que lo dice, debo advertirles de que no le he explicado su verdadero cometido aquí a mi hermana, no se lo explicaré con detalle hasta que pase su cumpleaños, no quiero preocuparla innecesariamente. Si pregunta, pueden decirle que están aquí por motivos de seguridad simplemente.

- Qué considerada. – Sei se quedó con la cuchara a mitad de camino entre su plato y su boca. Había pensado en voz alta. Por primera vez sintió todo el peso de la mirada de Elsa sobre ella, y pesaba.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

"Qué ojos más azules, ¿también son de hielo? En cuanto la conozcamos un poco le pediré que nos muestre esos poderes. Aunque con lo _abierta_ que es lo mismo me manda de vuelta a la cabaña…". Hubo unos segundos de completo silencio. Menos mal que ahí estaba Gorrot para salvarlos.

-Emm, debo decir que está todo delicioso, majestad, ya casi no lo recordaba. He estado en Arendelle varias veces, pero la última vez que os vi a su hermana y a vos fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún eran pequeñas.

Elsa desvió discretamente la mirada. Algo la había perturbado ligeramente, pero supo mantener la compostura.

"Uuuh, algo pasa. Eso de que estuviesen tanto tiempo con las dichosas puertas cerradas no debió de ser bueno. Pero aunque veo el nerviosismo de la Reina no voy a intervenir, como buena regente tendrá que sobreponerse".

- Espero que le dejase buen recuerdo nuestro país.

- Desde luego.

La comida terminó de forma tranquila. Los cuatro se despidieron y se metieron en la habitación de Riuna a organizarse el trabajo.

- Y bien Sei, ¿qué opinas de la Reina? – Preguntó Riuna.

- Lo que yo decía, fría como el hielo que se supone que lanza.

- Visto lo visto creo que deberías ser tú, Riuna, la que se ocupe estos días de vigilar a la Reina Elsa. Pero con cuidado, sin agobiarla, lo más discretamente posible.

- Eso está hecho, Gorrot.

- Tú Rásgar vendrás conmigo al pueblo a buscar información. Y tú, Sei, deberás interrogar sutilmente a cuantas personas puedas de este palacio. Recordad que nadie sabe que estamos buscando el foco de una rebelión excepto los más allegados a la Reina. ¡Manos a la obra!

Los dos días siguientes se dedicaron a sus tareas. Sei ya había conseguido entablar conversación con el servicio de limpieza, los mayordomos y parte de los guardias. Lo único destacable que pudo obtener fue la historia de un tal Príncipe Hans que trató de matar a las dos hermanas y que fue enviado de vuelta a su casa, y un tal Duque de Weselton, que estaba obsesionado por inmiscuirse en los planes de comercio de Arendelle. "Me quedaré con esos dos nombres, por si acaso. Si ellos ya han tenido rencillas con este reino puede que sean ellos los que buscan la revancha".

Salió a la tibia luz de la tarde a los jardines del palacio. Eran tan verdes y llenos de frescura que Sei se sentía realmente cómoda. Respiró profundamente el aire puro que le llegaba de las montañas nevadas y se sentó en uno de los escalones. "Este lugar es idílico". Pero su paz se rompió al ver a una especie de bola de nieve andante, y peor aún, parlante.

- Pero qué…

- ¡Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos calentitos! – La bola blanca se dirigía hacia ella.

- Yo soy Sei. Un placer conocerte creo…

- Sei, Sei, Sei. Sei a secas?

- Uhm, soy Sei de… ninguna parte, me temo.

- ¡Hola, Sei de Ningunaparte! Estoy buscando a Elsa, ¿la has visto? Tengo que enseñarle el regalo que le voy a hacer a Anna para su cumpleaños, a ver si le gusta.

- Te ha creado la Reina ¿verdad? – Comentó escrutando a la curiosa criatura.

- Sí, pero ¿has visto a Elsa? Tengo que enseñarle el regalo que le voy a hacer a Anna para su cumpleaños, a ver si le gusta.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

Olaf sacó la mano/rama de detrás de la espalda y le enseñó un colorido ramo de flores.

- Son todo flores primaverales, espero que a Anna le gusten tanto como a mí. – Dijo mientras absorbía todo el olor posible del puñado de flores.

- Seguro que le encantan, son muy bonitas. – Afirmó Sei sonriente.

- ¿Y tú qué le vas a regalar?

- ¿Yo? Pues…nada. No la conozco apenas así que no veo necesario regalarle nada la verdad. Pero puedo intentar hacer algún truco que la divierta en su fiesta.

- ¡Haz un truco! ¡Haz un truco!

Sei alzó un dedo hacia el cielo y salió disparado de la punta un veloz haz de chispas que estalló en lo alto en una especie de lluvia brillante.

- ¡Es fantástico! ¡Más, más!

- ¿A qué viene tanta euforia, Olaf? – La suave voz de la Reina Elsa les sorprendió a sus espaldas.

- ¡Elsa! Te presento a mi nueva amiga, se llama Sei de Ningunaparte, ¡y sabe hacer fuegos artificiales! Le vas a pedir que los haga mañana en la fiesta, a que sí.

Elsa miró a Sei algo extrañada. "¿Qué diablos mira? Puede que esté debatiéndose sobre qué le sorprende más, si el poder hacer fuegos artificiales o mi procedencia de _Ningunaparte_…" Pero era real, no pertenecía a ningún lugar en concreto, en todo caso a las montañas en las que había crecido. A la cabaña.

- Sería genial contemplar un espectáculo de ese tipo. Si te parece bien podría ser después de cenar, aquí en los jardines para que todos lo puedan ver. – Dijo la rubia amablemente.

- Será un honor, Majestad, intentaré hacerle la fiesta todavía más maravillosa a la princesa.

Elsa asintió. Luego Olaf le dio unos leves tirones en el vestido y empezó a hablarle de muchas cosas, entre ellas el ramo de flores para Anna, a lo que la Reina le respondió con elogios y buenas palabras. Se despidieron de ella, Olaf moviendo efusivamente sus manos y Elsa con un leve gesto de la cabeza. Sei los vio alejarse mientras se enfrascaban en un paseo apacible. Ahí estaban, dos seres tan diferentes y que se entendían a la perfección. Era extraordinario verlos juntos. Desde luego la reina no llevaba lo que se dice una vida corriente, igual por eso desprendía ese aura tan mágica.


	3. La fiesta

**Este capítulo es algo más largo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Y gracias por leer! La verdad es que como es mi primer fanfic todo es nuevo para mi, y los reviews me han hecho especial ilusión :D Ánimo y a leer!**

**3. La fiesta**

El gran día llegó, pero el que para todos iba a ser un día festivo para la Compañía iba a ser de especial trabajo. Pasaron gran parte de la mañana debatiendo con los guardias que protegían el palacio cuáles debían ser sus posiciones, y haciendo turnos en las cocinas pendientes de que no se colase ningún veneno o sustancia sospechosa en los alimentos que se servirían en la cena. Incluso a la hora de comer se repartieron por el palacio, pendientes de cualquier movimiento sospechoso. El jolgorio de las fiestas y la confusión de gentes que se crea es un ambiente idóneo para actuar para los maleantes. Pero hasta el momento todo estaba limpio y sin rastro.

A Sei le tocó vigilar a Anna hasta la tarde. Así que fue en su busca, y la encontró saltando por los pasillos.

- Princesa Anna, ha llegado el día, ¡felicidades! – Sei le hizo una intensa reverencia.

- ¡Gracias! Pero puedes llamarme Anna, ellos se empeñan en referirse a mi como princesa por mucho que les digo que no hace falta, pero como creo que te veré mucho por aquí ya va siendo hora de deshacernos de la formalidad, ¿no crees?

- Me alegra oír eso, siempre he pensado que son protocolos innecesarios. Yo soy Sei, supongo que no recordarás mi nombre. – Dijo divertida, sabiendo que Anna necesitaba ese dato.

- Oh, vaya, estaba a punto de preguntártelo pero me daba, ya sabes, un poco de vergüenza.

- Es normal que no te acuerdes de todo el mundo que entra y sale de aquí, tranquila.

Acompañó a Anna a probarse el vestido que se pondría por la noche, más bien la ayudó a decidirse por uno.

- Te queda muy bien princes…digo, Anna. Seguro que deslumbras esta noche.

- Bueeeno digamos que es difícil deslumbrar teniendo a mi hermana presente. Ella podría tener a cuantos príncipes y apuestos caballeros quisiese pero prefiere permanecer sola. Yo siempre le digo que caerá en los brazos de quien menos espere. – Anna ya estaba sentada con una mujer preparándole un complejo peinado lleno de giros.

- A lo mejor sólo necesita tiempo. Por lo que he oído, pasasteis unos años duros. Tal vez sólo sea cuestión de dejar que las heridas se cierren, estabilizarse, y ya dejará paso a todo lo que tenga que pasar en su vida. Esa es mi humilde opinión, claro, tampoco soy una entendida en estos temas.

Anna se giró para mirarla. Pasó la mirada primero por su largo pelo moreno y el par de finas trencitas que llevaba, luego pareció fijarse en sus pómulos bronceados, relucientes, y por último se detuvo de nuevo a escrutar sus ojos.

- Puede que tengas razón. Sí, seguro que es eso. Quién sabe, tal vez sea esta noche la noche mágica, o tal vez dentro de un mes, o de un año, ¡o nunca!

Anna rio alegremente. Realmente a Sei le parecía que Elsa era un ser inexpugnable, impenetrable, que quien quisiese cortejarla tendría que tener mucha paciencia y que posiblemente tardaría años en conseguir abrir su corazón.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Preguntó la princesa con expresión de niña pequeña.

- Claro, dime.

- ¿Por qué…te brilla la piel un poquito?

- Mmm… es algo con lo que he nacido, supongo que será un efecto colateral de los poderes de fuego que tengo. Centellean un poco desde dentro…- contestó con naturalidad.

- Ooh, curioso, me tienes que enseñar esos poderes.

- Todo a su tiempo. – Sonrió.

Por la tarde se palpaba la festividad en cada rincón del palacio. La gente del servicio iba de aquí para allá ultimando detalles puesto que los invitados de distintos reinos empezarían a llegar de un momento a otro. Por lo que parecía iban a llegar personas importantes de bastantes reinos cercanos y lejanos, ya que este era el primer cumpleaños de la princesa con las puertas abiertas quería celebrarlo a lo grande. La Compañía se reunió en la habitación de Gorrot. Eligieron una vestimenta de cuero negro y una capa ligera y elegante; aunque ellos seguirían trabajando a pesar de estar en la fiesta, tendrían que vestir con prendas más refinadas aunque igual de cómodas.

- A simple vista parece que va a ser una noche muy calmada, pero aun así tened cuidado con lo que bebéis, ¡tenéis que tener los sentidos despiertos! – Les advertía Gorrot. – Sei, hoy te concedo el honor de custodiar a la reina. Sé que no es lo más apasionante porque estará constantemente saludando a los invitados, pero Riuna y Rásgar tienen más experiencia en eso de olfatear sospechosos por ahí, así que ellos estarán haciendo la ronda por todo. Yo me encargaré de conversar con unos cuántos invitados que me intrigan.

- Estupendo…será apasionante, no me cabe duda…- dijo con sarcasmo.

"Genial. Va a ser divertidísimo vamos. Ya me estaba imaginando una noche de diversión y puede que algo de acción, pero despídete, va a ser una noche soporífera mirando como la reina habla con todo personaje que se le presente."

Cuando entraron en el Gran Salón ya había algunos invitados, todos perfectamente vestidos, y todos los miraban disimuladamente al entrar. Debían de llamar un poco la atención con sus ropas y su forma desenfadada de caminar. Anna los saludó desde lejos y fueron a su encuentro. Afortunadamente, Sei le había recordado el nombre de todos el rato que había estado con ella por la mañana.

- Gracias por venir, Gorrot, Rásgar, Riuna y Sei. – Esta última le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de "bien hecho".

- Estás espléndida princesa, tu novio puede estar orgulloso. – La aduló Gorrot.

- Muchas gracias pero no es para tanto.- Sonrió sonrojada.- Oh, ahí llega mi hermana.

La reina hizo su aparición con un vestido, un porte y un caminar sobrecogedores. Los que no la habían visto antes quedaron fascinados en ese momento. Entre ellos, como no, Rásgar, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Ya te dije que no se puede deslumbrar a nadie si está ella… - susurró Anna. Sei torció la cabeza. Puede que tuviese razón.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Elsa, una como hermana y otra como escolta. "Y aquí empieza la fiesta". Las hermanas se abrazaron. Sei hizo una reverencia.

- Hola, Sei de Ningunaparte. – Elsa sonrió pícaramente.

- Hola, Reina del Hielo- le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Veo que te ha tocado a ti protegerme de los bandidos esta noche.

- Sí, me vas a tener detrás de ti en todo momento. Pero no voy a entorpecer tus labores reales, no te preocupes.

Al momento empezaron a acercarse invitados, a saludar, halagar, reverenciar, todo lo inimaginable. Pronto se llenó la enorme sala de gente, y los sirvientes empezaron a pasar con bandejas con copas de vino y otras bebidas. "Oooh vino, necesito un trago. No, no, nada de alcohol. Tienes que estar alerta. Pero por aquí todo va bien. La reina Elsa habla educadamente con todos los que se acercan a ella, es muy paciente y calmada, no sé cómo puede mantener la compostura todo el rato. ¿Quién querría rebelarse en su contra? A pesar de ser muy reservada se muestra cálida con la gente. Tal vez le teman a sus poderes, o más bien a cómo los pueda usar." Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Sei, Sei! – Era Olaf el que tiraba de su capa. – Te aburres.

- Hey, Olaf, perdona, estaba enfrascada en mi mundo interior

- ¿Tienes un mundo interior? Guau, me lo tienes que enseñar.

- Bueno no es eso exactamente, me refiero al mundo de mis pensamientos, que no se ve, sólo yo puedo "oírlos" porque sólo yo estoy dentro de mi cabeza. – Notó cómo Elsa les echaba una mirada rápida antes de volver a girarse hacia un invitado.

- Vale, entiendo. Creo que yo también tengo un mundo interior.

- ¡Pues claro! Todos lo tenemos. Pero bueno, ¿querías algo?

- Quería recordarte lo de los fuegos artificiales.

- Me acuerdo, no se me va de la cabeza. Disfruta de la fiesta mientras tanto porque va a salir bien. ¿Le has dado ya tu regalo a Anna?

- Luego, pero shhh.

- Shhh…

Se despidieron y vio al muñeco de nieve perderse entre la gente.

- Veo que os entendéis bien. – Parecía que la reina tenía un momento de respiro.

- Vamos Majestad, ¡aprovechad para picar algo ahora! – Sei aprovechó que pasaba un camarero a su lado para quitarle la bandeja llena de comida y ofrecérsela a Elsa ante la atónita mirada del hombre.

Elsa se rio abiertamente con ese movimiento espontáneo.

Ambas picaron lo que pudieron, pero a la reina se le acabó pronto la paz ya que se acercó un apuesto joven. "Igual tiene razón Anna después de todo, y esta será la noche mágica". Desde luego el chico era educado y trataba con todo el respeto del mundo a Elsa. Se llamaba Jack, y provenía de algún lugar del sur. Estuvieron un buen rato hablando mientras Sei observaba cómo atardecía a través de las ventanas.

Al fin, Elsa le dio la señal de que subiese a la torre más alta del castillo. Olaf la guiaría. Anunciaron a todos los presentes que saliesen al jardín. Anna parecía entusiasmada, porque evidentemente eso no se lo esperaba.

Sei y Olaf llegaron a la torre más alta. Debajo de ellos podían ver a la multitud de gente que se agolpaba en el patio del palacio, y se mezclaron con gente que venía del pueblo que se acababa de enterar de que algo iba a ocurrir. "Espero estar a la altura"

- ¿Preparado, Olaf?

- Más que nunca en mi vida.- La miraba con cara de expectación absoluta.

- Que empiece la función.

Como había hecho con el muñeco de nieve dos días antes, empezó alzando el dedo índice al cielo, y dio comienzo al espectáculo de chispas y fuego. Fue disparando haces de chispas que impregnaban el cielo estrellado de colores anaranjados. Luego les dio formas: en espiral, en forma de olas, en forma de abanico, incluso consiguió dibujar en el aire el símbolo de la nieve, como guiño a la reina Elsa y al resto del pueblo de Arendelle; con esto se ganó montones de aplausos que pudo oír desde ahí arriba. Intercalaba llamaradas de fuego con chorros de chispas que cambiaban de un tono rojo intenso a un amarillo muy claro. Llegó un momento en el que apenas daba abasto a lanzar fuegos artificiales con ambas manos. Para finalizar, sopló, y salieron de su boca unas pequeñas chispas centelleantes que flotaban y descendían suavemente hacia la gente. A medida que soplaba se iba cubriendo la pequeña porción de cielo que rodeaba el palacio de esas bellas luces tintineantes. Realmente era un espectáculo digno de admirar. El extenso público prorrumpió en fuertes aplausos.

- Bueno, creo que ha quedado bastante bien. Ahora veremos qué opinan. – Le dijo a Olaf, pero Olaf estaba con la boca abierta, atónito.

- Ha sido…ha sido…no sé qué decir por una vez en mi corta vida.

Bajaron y salieron al patio, donde todavía estaba todo el mundo bajo las luces tintineantes que quedaban. Se dirigieron hacia las dos hermanas.

- ¡Ha sido maravilloso! ¡No puedo describirlo! – Anna la agarró eufóricamente. – Muchísimas gracias, lo has convertido en un cumpleaños insuperable. Gracias a ti también Elsa, por pensar en todo.

La menor se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermana mayor. Esta sonrió.

- Sei tiene todo el mérito. Ha sido una grata sorpresa descubrir tus poderes. No sabía que hubiese más gente…

- Vuestros poderes son opuestos, ¡podéis luchar! ¡O fundiros! – Olaf habló de repente. Y su comentario descolocó a las tres chicas.

"¿Luchar? Algo muy malo tendría que pasar para que eso sucediese. Pero ¿fundirnos? Jajajaja ¿qué demonios quiere decir eso, Olaf?"

A partir de ahí la noche se llenó de alegría para Sei, muy lejos de ser la noche soporífera que ella esperaba. La gente se acercaba para felicitarla por los fuegos. Conoció a mucha gente. Casi se olvidó de que su tarea ahí era vigilar a Elsa, pero ella también estaba animada y todo marchaba perfectamente. De vez en cuando se cruzaba con algún miembro de la Compañía, y se saludaban animadamente, aunque le pareció percibir un ligero enfado de Gorrot, supuso que por haber abandonado su puesto y haberse dedicado a lanzar fuegos artificiales, pero no le importó. "Este sitio es acogedor, mucho. Son gente entrañable. Me hubiese gustado tener una familia así…" La reina le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Perdona, sólo quería decirte que voy a entrar dentro, por si quieres acompañarme.

- Claro, sí, perdón Majestad, estaba en…

-…en tu "_mundo interior_", ¿no? – Elsa alzó una ceja y se giró para entrar al palacio.

Sei sonrió ante ese comentario. "A esta mujer no se le escapa una." Una vez dentro, Elsa cogió una copa de vino y Sei algo de comer. Vio a lo lejos a Olaf llegar lleno de entusiasmo y entregarle el ramo de flores a Anna. Fue a comentárselo en voz alta a la reina cuando el bocado que se había metido en la boca se le fue por otro lado al tragar. Tosió y tosió, pero no conseguía apartarlo de su garganta. En un intento desesperado le arrebató la copa a Elsa y se bebió de un trago todo el vino que quedaba. Tosió un poco más y por fin se liberó del sufrimiento.

- Buff…qué agobio…malditos canapés…si no le importa, Majestad, voy a salir a tomar el aire un momento.

- Claro, no te preocupes. – Respondió Elsa.

Salió al patio y respiró despacio. Permaneció unos minutos así hasta que su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad. Oía el bullicio de la fiesta tras ella, pero…cada vez lo oía más lejano. Su cuerpo empezaba a responder con movimientos lentos. Abrió los ojos, veía con menos nitidez. Su mente giraba a una velocidad de vértigo, lo que le provocó un leve mareo. Se apoyó en la pared del palacio. "Qué me está pasando." Pero poco a poco empezó a recobrar la energía, demasiada. Sus ojos veían con redoblada nitidez, y su cabeza pensaba con el triple de certeza. Notó cómo una parte de su ser se desvanecía. Miró hacia el interior del palacio y lo último que vio fue a la reina Elsa mirándola con ojos penetrantes. Y sin más, su Yo consciente se hundió en la oscuridad.


	4. Frío despertar

**Hola a todos y todas! Gracias a los que leéis y comentáis y también a los que leéis y no comentáis! :D a ver qué nos depara este capítulo, vamos allá.**

**4. Frío despertar**

Entreabrió los ojos. La luz del sol la cegaba. Volvió a cerrarlos. "Puff, ¡cómo me duele la cabeza!" Hizo un segundo intento de abrir los ojos. Consiguió ver el techo. Estaba en su habitación. O tal vez no. Miró un poco a su alrededor y vio que la habitación en la que estaba era más amplia y más elegante. Entonces se giró. Se quedó sin aliento. La reina Elsa descansaba a su lado cubierta por una sábana. Desnuda. Sei ahogó un grito. "No. No, no, no y no. No puede ser, no puede ser…" Elsa se movió ligeramente. "No te despiertes, no te despiertes por lo que más quieras. Voy a irme sigilosamente y aquí no ha pasado nada. Tú no te acordarás y yo me llevaré el secreto a la tumba." Pero resultaba difícil despegarse de la cama con esa bella imagen al lado. Aun así, hizo un esfuerzo y se incorporó. Estaba a punto de echar un pie al suelo cuando Elsa se despertó.

- ¡Qué haces aquí! – La reina se incorporó también cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana. – Esto no puede ser…no…yo no…¡fuera de mi cuarto!

- Emm, espera Elsa, digo Majestad – hablaba atropelladamente – tenemos que pensar un momento.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!

El hielo empezó a emerger del cuerpo de Elsa congelando primero la cama y luego las paredes.

- Tranquila Elsa, tranquila, respira. – Se decía a sí misma.

Sei esperó unos minutos a que se calmara.

- No sé tú, pero yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Lo último que recuerdo es que salí a tomar el aire.

- Yo tampoco recuerdo nada. Tal vez no pasó nada, simplemente… nos desnudamos y nos dormimos. – la cara de Elsa era de total imploración a cualquier ser Divino.

- Ya…claro. – Murmuró Sei.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, sopesando posibilidades. "Confieso que estás tremendamente encantadora tan ruborizada y tan nerviosa, pero no pienso decírtelo." Pensó mientras miraba disimuladamente a la reina. Elsa, al percatarse de esto, formó un vestido en su cuerpo con un simple movimiento de la mano. "Aguafiestas…".

- Esto debe permanecer en secreto. – La aguda angustia de la reina era más que evidente en su rostro.

- Eso ni lo dudes, como llegue a oídos de Gorrot te aseguro que me manda a la punta de la Montaña del Norte de un guantazo.

Elsa se asomó a la ventana.

- Oh, es tarde. Hemos tenido suerte de que no hayan venido a despertarme para dejarme descansar después de la fiesta de ayer, pero posiblemente no tardarán. ¿A qué esperas para vestirte?

- Va a ser curioso que alguien me vea salir de la habitación de la reina con la ropa de anoche…

- Tienes razón, te dejaré algo, aunque no sé qué será peor…- fue al armario. – Toma mi ropa de montar. No tendría sentido que te vieran con un vestido ahora.

Elsa se dio la vuelta mientras Sei se vestía. "A ella nadie le va a decir nada porque es quién es, pero si a mi me ve alguien de la Compañía entrar así a mi habitación…estoy perdida." Se dirigió a la puerta.

- Bueno…Majestad, creo que tendríamos que hablar en algún momento de lo que nos pasó anoche. Algo raro pasó.

Elsa miraba por la ventana otra vez, sin dirigirle la mirada.

- Hablaremos de esto en otro momento. Ahora vete. – Dijo fríamente.

Estaba empezando a nevar en la habitación. Elsa estaba claramente nerviosa y muy molesta. Evidentemente había sido un shock para ella, que seguramente había llevado una vida tranquila en exceso. ¿Despertarse DESNUDA en su propia cama al lado de una CHICA DESCONOCIDA? Sería difícil de asimilar. Así que Sei decidió darle un tiempo antes de volver a abordar el tema. Pero en algún momento tendrían que abordarlo, porque algo había pasado y no pararía hasta descubrirlo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Por suerte el pasillo estaba vacío en ese momento, pero de pronto oyó unos pasos acercarse en uno de los extremos, así que echó a correr hacia el extremo contrario. Se escabulló por unas escaleras e intentó orientarse. No le sonaba nada de esa zona, si había pasado por ahí la noche anterior su cerebro no lo había registrado. Al final logró encontrar el pasillo de su habitación. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estarían todos en ese momento, ¿durmiendo? ¿De guardia? ¿En el pueblo? Ni si quiera sabía qué momento del día era. Decidió arriesgarse y caminar de la forma más natural posible. Entró a su habitación. Estaba salvada. Se dejó caer en la cama. "Esto es muy surrealista. ¡Con la reina! Si se lo contase a Rásgar se moriría de envidia. En fin, ha sido un grave error, tengo que averiguar qué pasó. Pero lo pensaré en otro momento porque estoy que me muero de cansancio".

¡PUM, PUM, PUM!- Llamaron a su puerta.

Saltó de la cama y se quitó atolondradamente la ropa de Elsa, la escondió y…no le dio tiempo a ponerse nada encima porque Rásgar entró en su habitación sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

- Hombre, por fin te encuentro.

- ¡Pero es que no te han enseñado modales! ¡No te he dicho que pases!

- Venga Sei, ¿ahora te haces la remilgada?

El susto la había alterado. Rásgar la había visto mil veces en ropa interior, así que no tenía sentido esconderse ahora. Buscó algo de ropa, unos pantalones ceñidos de cuero marrón y una prenda atirantada para la parte de arriba igual. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse una capa.

- ¿Dónde te has metido toda la mañana? Gorrot estaba un poco, por no decir muy, furioso. Anoche tampoco te despediste.

- Ya bueno, yo iba donde iba la reina, si ella desaparece pues yo también tenía que desaparecer. – Contestó evadiendo la primera pregunta por completo.

- ¿Dónde fuisteis? – Preguntó por curiosidad.

- Se agobió un poco, le dio una especie de mareo o algo así y la acompañé a despejarse… pero bueno, qué importa. ¿Qué tal vosotros? ¿Alguna novedad?

- No mucho. Gorrot estuvo hablando con un príncipe de las Islas del Sur, un hermano de ese Hans del que nos hablaste. Parece que quieren seguir teniendo buenas relaciones con Arendelle. Creo que se llamaba Jack.

- Aah, el príncipe con el que estuvo hablando la reina. Interesante. Bueno, ellos no tienen la culpa de que su hermano pequeño sea un estúpido. Pero entonces, ¿le pareció sospechoso o algo?

- En principio no, pero sí que hizo un comentario de que conocía a mucha gente "importante" de Arendelle. Así que está bajo leve sospecha. Por cierto, cuando estabas lanzando fuego desde la torre estuve muy cerca de la reina Elsa, ¡incluso hablamos! Le dije que llevaba un vestido precioso.

- Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Puedes ser un poco más cursi? – Dijo Sei mirando hacia otro sitio. "Pobre chico, emocionado porque intercambió tres palabras con la reina."

- Fue muy amable conmigo. Yo no he tenido la suerte todavía de custodiarla, ¿sabes?

- Ya te tocará aguantar sus eternas conversaciones banales con gente desconocida. – "Y su olor fresco y relajante, que te envuelve sin darte cuenta." Sacudió la cabeza. - En fin, ¿qué te parece si damos un paseo por los alrededores de la ciudad y nos relajamos un rato?

- Me parece que es la mejor idea que has tenido en mucho tiempo, amiga. – Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y salieron del palacio.

Hacía un día templado y el cielo estaba despejado. No se podía pedir más a un paseo por los campos verdes que rodeaban Arendelle. Al principio llevaban los caballos al paso, pero pronto los pusieron al galope sin rumbo alguno. Siguieron un camino que llevaba hasta un saliente que tenía al lado una cascada. Las vistas eran asombrosas. Sei se juró a sí misma que volvería a ese sitio para ver un atardecer. Se tumbaron en la hierba, sacaron un poco de pan y queso que habían comprado y comieron. Sei estaba muerta de hambre, lo último que había comido fue el canapé de la noche anterior. "Eso es lo que recuerdo, por lo menos, si comí algo más no tengo ni idea" y aunque una parte de ella le decía que tenía que estar nerviosa, el resto de sus partes estaban totalmente relajadas.

- Esto es vida. – Comentó Rásgar. – Estoy casi tan a gusto como cuando voy a visitarte a la cabaña.

- Allí estás tan a gusto porque la buena de Kandy te hace siempre tus comidas favoritas. – Dijo estirándose completamente sobre la hierba.

- También estoy a gusto cuando la haces tú.

- Eso es porque he aprendido de la mejor.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del apacible momento. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza como un rayo contarle lo que había pasado, pero lo descartó rápidamente. "¿Qué le voy a contar? Si realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado, sólo sé que he despertado en una habitación que no era la mía, ya está." Bostezó. Volvió a bostezar.

- ¿Has dormido mal o qué? – Preguntó Rásgar.

Sei sonrió para sus adentros. "No sé qué pasaría anoche, pero estoy agotada. Pasar la noche en los aposentos de la reina y no acordarse…qué triste".


	5. Las aguas del fiordo

**Hola otra vez y gracias a todos otra vez! :) Vamos con el siguiente, espero que os guste, al ataque!**

**5. Las aguas del fiordo**

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Rásgar y Sei volvieron al castillo. Empezaban a encenderse las luces de las casas del pueblo y las del propio palacio. Dejaron los caballos que les habían prestado en las cuadras y se dirigieron a una pequeña puerta lateral que daba a las cocinas. Allí se cruzaron con Gerda, la sirvienta más allegada a las hermanas que se había encargado de cuidarlas desde pequeñas.

- Aquí está la mujer más hermosa de este reino. – Dijo Rásgar en voz exageradamente alta.

La rechoncha mujer se acercó secándose las manos con un trapo y con cara de medio reproche, medio diversión.

- Y aquí está el más cantamañanas de los invitados. – Le sacudió con el trapo en el brazo. - ¿De dónde salís vosotros dos? Vuestro amigo Gorrot os ha estado buscando.

Rásgar y Sei se miraron alarmados.

- Hemos ido a conocer un poco el entorno, tiene muchos rincones interesantes este país, y no estoy dispuesta a irme de aquí sin conocerlos. – Contestó Sei con sinceridad.

- Ya…y os vais…¿sólos? – La mujer los miraba inquisitiva, sin duda alguna estaba saliendo su lado cotilla.

- Sí, los dos solitos. ¿Qué?¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Rásgar ante la mirada de sorpresa de la mujer.

Sei cruzó los brazos y miró al suelo riéndose.

- Lo que Gerda insinúa es que somos más que amigos, Rásgar.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si somos como hermanos!

- Es cierto, sólo amigos.

- Ya…me alegro porque creo que no haríais buena pareja. Seguro que acabaríais siendo un matrimonio mal avenido.

Los tres estallaron en risas. Se habían cruzado tantas veces con la mujer en los pocos días que llevaban allí que les había bastado para cogerse cariño mutuamente. Pero los dos jóvenes notaron algo alrededor, un movimiento rápido.

- Silencio, ¿has oído eso, Sei?

La chica no respondió. Miró hacia los lados. Nada. Lanzó una llamarada de fuego al aire para ver con mayor claridad en la oscuridad, y en los pocos segundos que duró el fuego, lo vio. Una figura oscura había subido de alguna manera a un balcón del primer piso y estaba intentando subir al tejado de arriba, muy cerca de la ventana de la reina.

- ¿Pasa algo? – La voz de Gerda resonó en el silencio del patio.

La figura abandonó súbitamente su propósito, si es que no lo había conseguido ya, volvió sobre sus pasos y saltó de vuelta al patio, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos. Echó a correr velozmente en dirección a la muralla. Rásgar y Sei no se lo pensaron y lo siguieron a toda velocidad, seguidos por los guardias del palacio que vigilaban esa zona y lo habían visto. Parecía que el bandido iba a chocar con la muralla, pero en el último momento saltó, y con el impulso de la velocidad que llevaba, consiguió trepar hasta lo alto de la muralla. Los jóvenes de la Compañía no se quedaron atrás y treparon ágilmente. Los guardias, por el contrario, necesitaban su tiempo para impulsarse unos a otros, y sí que se quedaron rezagados. El encapuchado siguió huyendo a lo largo de la muralla, hasta que llegó al final de esta, rodeado por las aguas del fiordo. No tenía escapatoria.

Cuando estaban a unos metros del encapuchado lo vieron lanzarse al agua.

- Maldita sea, ¡qué hace! – Gritó Rásgar.

Pero Sei no se detuvo. "Ni de broma me quedo en tierra a contemplar cómo se escapa". Y se lanzó al agua tras él.

- ¡Nooo! – Oyó el alarido de su compañero antes de chocar contra las frías aguas.

Sumergirse en esas gélidas aguas era delicado para su elevada temperatura corporal fruto de sus poderes, era un contraste muy grande. Aun así, salió a la superficie y buscó con la mirada al susodicho. Lo localizó alejándose deprisa. "A por él". Pero algo la hizo frenarse de pronto. Su cabeza se estaba colapsando, un mar de imágenes sin sentido la desbordaban. Repentinamente, su memoria le lanzó información de forma brusca:

_Flashback_

_Vio a la Reina Elsa mirándola con ojos penetrantes desde dentro del Gran Salón. Por alguna razón no estaba asustada por el mareo y el malestar…al contrario, estaba más decidida que nunca. Se miraron durante unos segundos interminables, suspendidos en el tiempo. Sei empezó a caminar, firme, hacia el interior, en dirección a la rubia, sin quebrar ni un ápice la intensa mirada que las unía. Elsa la esperaba con un gesto imperturbable. Sei no se detuvo hasta el último momento, quedando frente a frente, muy cerca la una de la otra. Pero la expresión de las dos seguía inmutable. No había palabras, no hacían falta. Se estaban entendiendo a la perfección. Sólo existían sus miradas y el torbellino de sensaciones que se escondían tras ellas. La gente bailaba a su alrededor, pero no los veían, algunos las miraban, pero no importaba. Elsa se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del Gran Salón, apartando poco a poco la mirada de esos hondos ojos oscuros. Sei dibujó una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, y la siguió. Recorrieron así varias salas y pasillos del palacio, la reina por delante y la protectora por detrás, sin dirigirse la palabra. Llegaron a un pasillo desierto, con grandes ventanales, y se detuvieron frente a una puerta._

_- ¿Son estos vuestros aposentos, Majestad? – La voz de Sei sonaba seria y lejana._

_- Así es. Pensaba que tal vez te gustaría conocerlos._

_- Es una idea maravillosa._

_Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando Elsa abrió la puerta, la agarró y tiró de ella hacia dentro. Entonces Sei no pudo aguantar más. Cogió a Elsa y la estampó contra la pared todo lo suavemente que le permitían sus renovadas energías. Volvieron a conectar sus miradas durante unos breves segundos, y como si sus ojos hablasen, se perdieron en un profundo beso._

_Fin flashback._

Sei volvió en sí poco a poco, todavía flotando sobre las aguas del fiordo. Estaba turbada, aturdida, confusa. "¿Qué significa esto ahora? ¿A qué viene?" Su memoria había empezado a rellenar esos huecos vacíos que tenía de la noche anterior con la información que estaba consiguiendo recuperar y organizar. Lentamente fue tomando conciencia de dónde se encontraba. "El fugitivo, ¡no!" Miró por todas partes pero no vio ni rastro. Había conseguido huir. Le invadió la rabia por completo. "Si no fuese por esos malditos recuerdos habría atrapado al encapuchado, ¡aaaagg!" Gritó internamente.

- ¡Sei, Sei, ¿estás bien?! ¿Qué haces ahí parada?– Empezó a llegarle la voz de Rásgar desde lo alto de la muralla. Obviamente no le iba a contar lo que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza, tenía que inventarse algo.

-…sí, estoy bien. Pero el cambio de temperatura tan drástico me ha dejado un poco…atontada. Me he quedado sin fuerzas para seguir al ladrón…o asesino, o lo que sea.

- Buff, pues te has empapado para nada. No te preocupes, lo cogeremos, y si no a él, a su jefe. Ya verás.

La chica fue nadando hasta las rocas que había al pie de la muralla. Acordaron encontrarse en la puerta en la que habían dejado a una patidifusa Gerda. "Nos besamos, ¡nos besamos! Elsa no va a volver a dirigirme la palabra nunca jamás. No creo que ese lado fogoso de la reina salga a la luz muy a menudo…nos drogaron, pero, ¿por qué?" Entraron los dos en el castillo en dirección a las habitaciones de la reina, para comprobar que no había pasado nada, pero a medida que se acercaban notaron cómo descendía la temperatura. "Tú también lo has revivido, eh Elsa. Y estás muy nerviosa".

Toc, toc, toc.

Rásgar llamó a su puerta con suavidad.

- Majestad, somos de la Compañía, queríamos asegurarnos de que se encuentra bien.

- Estoy bien, gracias. – Oyeron su voz implacable al otro lado de la puerta.

Sei y Rásgar se miraron encogiendo los hombros. "Estaba claro que no nos iba a abrir, visto lo visto."

- ¿Estáis esperando a que os abra la puerta? Tiene esa mala costumbre de vez en cuando…- dijo una irónica Anna, que apareció por el pasillo. – Ya me ha contado mi hermana vuestro verdadero propósito en Arendelle. Espero que tengáis suerte con la búsqueda. ¡Si puedo ayudaros en algo estaré encantada!

"Qué adorable eres, Anna. ¿Podéis ser más diferentes tu hermana y tú?"


	6. Un asado para recordar

**6. Un asado para recordar**

Pasaron unos días bastante tranquilos en Arendelle. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad excepto su reina, que se dejaba ver más bien poco y parecía un tanto alterada. Evidentemente, Sei sabía a qué se debía ese estado de ánimo tan susceptible, pero había decidido hacer caso omiso a la reina hasta que accediese a colaborar en la búsqueda de explicaciones de lo que les había pasado la noche de la fiesta. "Esa mujer tan arrogante y orgullosa, no pienso ir arrastrándome hasta ella hasta que se digne a dirigirme la palabra, ¡o la mirada!" Pero aunque la morena trataba de mantenerse ocupada y no pensar demasiado en el asunto, no dejaba de preocuparle el hecho de que las habían drogado. Así que una mañana que coincidió con Gorrot en la guardia por los alrededores del palacio se animó a contarle algunos detalles de aquella noche.

- Hay un par de cosas que quería comentarte, Gorrot.

- Te escucho atentamente, querida Sei.

La joven organizó lo mejor que pudo las ideas en su cabeza y se concentró en poner cara de seriedad.

- Ya os comenté que la noche del cumpleaños de la princesa se había mareado un poco la reina, ¿recuerdas?

El hombre de pelo canoso asintió. Sei rogó para que no encontrase ningún atisbo de duda o mentira en su cara. Él la conocía demasiado bien.

- Pues…- pensó en el vacío que tenía en su mente de aquella noche y en el breve recuerdo que vino a su cabeza de la habitación de Elsa, pero no se atrevió a dar tanta información, sólo lo justo y necesario. - Me ha contado recientemente que cree que la drogaron de alguna forma, porque no recuerda nada de la noche desde que empezó a marearse. A lo mejor tendría que habéroslo comentado antes pero…no sé por qué no le he dado demasiada importancia…

Eso último no había sonado muy creíble, pero teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza despreocupada de Sei todo era posible. La mirada estoica de Gorrot no reveló ni disgusto ni ira, directamente parecía estar pensando en el siguiente paso a seguir con esos nuevos datos en juego.

- Es una información muy valiosa, desde luego, sobre todo si le sumamos que hubo un intruso, al que estuvisteis a punto de capturar en el fiordo, que intentó colarse en sus aposentos. – Dijo meditativo. – Quien quiera que fuese el que intentó envenenar a la reina tenía a alguien infiltrado en la fiesta.

Hablaron un rato más sobre el tema mientras recorrían la muralla de lado a lado. Aunque había contado la mitad de la verdad, Sei no se había quedado tranquila del todo. No sabía si lo que concernía a su propia intoxicación era importante o no, pero de momento así se iba a quedar. Se cruzaron con Anna y Kristoff, que volvían al palacio para ir a buscar a Elsa y su séquito para pasear por Arendelle.

- ¿Por qué no nos acompañáis? – Preguntó Anna entusiasmada. – Os enseñaremos los rincones más bonitos de la ciudad.

- ¡Claro! Además conozco una taberna donde hacen un asado…riquísimo. – Comentó el rubio casi relamiéndose.

"Parece un chico agradable." Pensó Sei. Y los cuatro volvieron al palacio a recoger a la reina y sus acompañantes.

Elsa hizo su aparición con paso pausado pero resuelto, tan elegantemente vestida como siempre. La seguían algunos de los consejeros con los que habían comido el primer día los miembros de la Compañía. Incluso Rásgar y Riuna se animaron a acompañarles en el paseo. Elsa saludó educadamente a todos, incluida Sei, que se quedó con cara de total desconcierto. "Llevas días ignorándome y ahora me saludas como si nada…". Pero la morena entendía perfectamente la situación y las razones de la reina para actuar así, y le respondió con la misma cortesía. El nutrido grupo se encaminó apaciblemente a recorrer las calles de Arendelle. Mucha gente los saludaba con admiración, otros vitoreaban a la reina, había un ambiente encantador. Sei se fijó en lo amables y cercanas que se mostraban la princesa y la reina con su pueblo, era evidente que el pueblo las amaba y que ellas lo agradecían. Anna saludaba a todo el mundo, no parecía la princesa, sino una habitante más. Por su parte, Elsa, era inconfundiblemente la reina, Sei no sabía si había nacido con ese semblante sabio y majestuoso propio de un gobernador o había aprendido a adoptarlo, pero le sentaba de maravilla. "Es como si hubiese nacido ya preparada para gobernar, pero algo me dice que bajo esa capa dura y helada que la mantiene firme hay algo más". Por fin llegaron a la taberna de la que tanto hablaba Kristoff, y ahí les dispusieron una enorme mesa para todos.

- No me digáis que no está delicioso, notad cómo cruje la grasa…mmm – Kristoff estaba retransmitiéndoles cada bocado que daba a los que compartían su lado de la mesa. Anna puso los ojos en blanco.

- Seguro que no te sabría tan delicioso si en vez de un pato fuese un reno…

El rubio la miró y luego miró su plato.

- Bueno, mientras no sea mi reno me parece bien. – Y le dio otro ávido bocado a su pieza de carne.

Anna resopló. "Son una pareja graciosa" pensó Sei riendo y mirándolos divertida.

- Me extraña que no te hayas traído a Sven a este paseo, no puedo creer que lo hayas dejado solo, no sé si sabrá vivir sin ti….

Las voces empezaron a sonar distorsionadas, se alejaban. Sei estaba perdiendo poco a poco el sentido de su cuerpo. Su memoria le estaba lanzando, otra vez, imágenes abruptamente, y no hubo forma de ver otra cosa que los recuerdos que le llegaban a su pensamiento presente.

_Flashback_

_Elsa se separó suavemente de los labios de Sei y le tocó la cara con las manos._

_- No es tu primer beso. – Afirmó la rubia._

_- Es mi primer beso… con una reina, y eso no es fácil de conseguir. – Sonrió pícaramente._

_Volvieron a besarse con energía, dejando que sus manos recorriesen cuidadosamente el cuerpo de la otra. A pesar de tener un mínimo control de sí misma, la parte prudente de Sei la obligó a tocar solamente partes neutrales del cuerpo de la reina, esperando una señal para ir más allá. Pero las manos de Elsa también se movían con brío. El largo beso se hizo más profundo, tanto, que sus respiraciones empezaron a agitarse, pidiendo algo más. Elsa rodeó a Sei con los brazos y la guió hasta la cama. Entonces, percibiendo la señal, fue esta la que tomó las riendas de la situación. Tumbó a la chica de hielo en la cama y se recostó sobre ella, sin dejar de besarse. Sus manos recorrieron los blancos brazos de la chica y pudo sentir el frío y fino tacto de su piel, parecía terciopelo. Nunca había tocado una piel tan tersa y delicada. Pero no se detuvo, de ahí pasó a sus piernas, subiendo por el corte que tenía el vestido de Elsa en un lado. La joven reina cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo fuese desenvuelto poco a poco, como un regalo que lleva mucho tiempo esperando a ser abierto. A medida que la morena descubría el cuerpo que tenía debajo se quedaba más fascinada, era verdaderamente bello. Terminó de quitarle el vestido congelado todo lo delicadamente que le permitió su creciente deseo interior, y se quedó pasmada mirando esa imagen que tenía delante, era impoluta, real, auténtica, parecía un sueño. Elsa la sacó de su letargo atrayendo su cara hacia sí y empezando a desabrocharle la capa y los cordones de la camiseta con rapidez. Palpó la daga que la de la Compañía llevaba en un lado de la cadera._

_- Supongo que esto lo llevas por si alguien me ataca esta noche con sus garras. – Elsa sostuvo la daga, juguetona. – Tal vez deberías usarla contra ti misma. _

_- Tal vez debería poner mis garras sobre ti de una vez._

_Tiraron la daga al suelo y rodaron por la cama. Ya no era momento de delicadezas, la excitación que recorría a ambas tenía que salir por algún sitio y cuanto antes._

_- Enséñame tus garras, y ruge. _

_Fin flashback_

La voz ardiente de Elsa fue lo último que oyó en su cabeza antes de volver a centrar su cerebro en la taberna en la que se encontraban. Esa voz permaneció unos segundos resonando en sus recuerdos. "…Elsa, oooh, Elsa, esto no me lo esperaba para nada". Miró a la reina, que estaba en el otro lado de la mesa. Era evidente que acababa de revivir lo mismo porque sus cubiertos, su silla y su lado de la mesa estaban congelados, su cara estaba completamente roja y rehuía cualquier mirada que se centrase en ella, sobre todo la de Sei. Esta, por su parte, se encontraba tan alterada en su interior que no sabía si reír o salir corriendo. Le ardía la piel. Se miró el brazo y vio cómo resplandecía más de lo normal. Pero poco a poco consiguió recuperar un poco la compostura. No podía perderse esa escena de una Elsa totalmente sofocada, y eso era complicado en la Reina de Hielo.

- Elsa, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Anna, preocupada.

- Sí…es sólo que…estaba enfrascada en mi mundo interior. – Miro de soslayo a Sei en busca de ayuda. La morena alzó una ceja con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Para ser tan reservada en el día a día esa noche estabas muy…suelta". Vio la cara de la reina ruborizarse todavía más. Había captado el mensaje perfectamente.

- ¿Pensabas en cosas interesantes? – Preguntó Rásgar inocentemente.

Antes de que la azorada Elsa pudiese responder, Sei salió en su ayuda.

- Todo mundo interior es interesante. No seas grosero, Rásgar, no se le puede preguntar a la reina de Arendelle así como así por todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Seguro que tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Elsa hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

Terminaron de comer el delicioso asado. Kristoff tenía razón, estaba exquisito. De vuelta al castillo, Elsa se puso al lado de Sei y le susurró:

- Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Y volvió a la vanguardia de la comitiva. "Sí, porque estos recuerdos me van a acabar matando si siguen apareciendo cuando menos lo esperamos, no es fácil ver esas cosas y luego tener que seguir una conversación con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado".


	7. Siguiendo la pista

**Hola a todo el mundo! Nuevo capítulo a mitad de semana para intentar que se os haga más corta jeje. Vaaa animaos a dejar algún review, si yo los adoro! Y os adoraré a vosotros si lo hacéis :) Venga, al ataque!**

**7. Siguiendo la pista**

Cuando llegaron al castillo Elsa se retiró a su despacho, en el que desarrollaba toda su actividad como regente. Antes de despedirse de todo el grupo que había ido al paseo por Arendelle, le hizo una leve seña a Sei. Esta entendió que la siguiese cuando pudiese. "Ha llegado el momento de vernos las caras". Cada uno se fue a atender sus asuntos, y Sei se quedó remoloneando en el hall hasta que desapareció todo el mundo, entonces se encaminó al despacho de la reina.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Adelante.

El despacho era amplio y acogedor. Las paredes estaban tapadas por estanterías con decenas de libros. Al fondo había una gran mesa, donde supuso que la reina pasaría largas horas de trabajo, y tras ella, un luminoso ventanal con forma triangular. Cuando entró no vio a nadie, pero al girarse pudo ver a Elsa frente al retrato de un rey, su padre.

- Si quiere, Majestad, puedo venir más tarde, si estoy interrumpiendo…

- No, tranquila. Y por favor, ya no tiene sentido que te dirijas a mi como Majestad. Creo que ya hemos compartido muchas cosas.

Y tenía razón. Después de revivir esos pasajes de la noche de la fiesta era extraño estar a solas con Elsa, ahora conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y le resultaba difícil obligar a sus ojos a permanecer en la cara de la reina y no dejarlos recorrer el resto de su cuerpo.

- Supongo que las dos estamos de acuerdo en que están por venir más recuerdos de aquella noche. – Dijo, mirando por primera vez a la morena, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Parecía que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por abordar ese tema tan comprometido para ella.

- Seguramente sí. Pero necesitamos saber cómo acaba la noche. Está claro que nos drogaron, pero intuyo que sólo pretendían drogarte a ti.

- Tuvo que ser el vino, fue lo único que compartimos.

- Exacto. Tu copa de vino. Alguien muy hábil filtró el veneno en ella.

- Pero no estuve con nadie en el rato que tuve la copa en la mano excepto…contigo.

Sei frunció el ceño. "¡¿Estaba insinuando que fue ella quien lo hizo?!"

- No pensarás que fui yo quien…

- Podría sospechar de ti perfectamente, tan solo hace una semana que te conozco. – Espetó Elsa con soberbia. - Pero por alguna razón…me fio de ti. Sé que no fuiste tú.

- ¡Ah, vale! Eso suena mejor. ¡Me habías asustado! - A Sei le invadió un repentino alivio.- Me he tomado este tema demasiado a la ligera hasta ahora, me ha costado reaccionar…creo. Pero me voy a poner manos a la obra para averiguar quién fue. Voy a pedir la lista de todos los invitados que asistieron.

- Es una gran idea, pero te he ahorrado parte del trabajo, ya tengo la lista y le he echado un vistazo.

Al parecer la reina no había renegado del todo de los sucesos de la fiesta, había puesto de su parte, al fin y al cabo. La otra gran cuestión que tenían que resolver era por qué se habían atraído de esa forma, pero ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a darle respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Wow, genial. No te creía capaz, al menos todavía.

Elsa la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sei cogió el papel, y antes de poder echarle un ojo alguien llamó a la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Adelante.

Kai se asomó por la puerta.

- Majestad, tiene una visita.

- Dígale que enseguida estoy libre.

- Uhm, ha dicho que la esperaría en el patio, tomando el aire.

Elsa lo miró incrédula.

- Está bien. En unos minutos voy. - Se giró hacia Sei mientras Kai se iba. - ¿Me espera en el patio? Qué raro.

- Se sentirá coaccionado o coaccionada en los despachos de la realeza.

- O tal vez sea la multitud de libros polvorientos.

- O la multitud de cuadros intimidantes.

Ambas rieron. La tensión que en un principio invadía la sala se estaba disolviendo poco a poco.

- Bueno, te dejo que vayas a recibir a tu invitado. ¿Puedo llevarme hoy esta lista?

- Sí, claro. Guárdala bien. – Elsa todavía mantenía la sonrisa.

Sei fue hacia la puerta.

- Por cierto, siempre he oído que tu padre fue un gran rey. – Dijo mirando el retrato de la pared.- Pero estoy segura de que tú vas a ser igual o mejor.

Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y se marchó. Dejando a una Elsa extremadamente sorprendida.

"Pues ha ido bien. Es una persona admirable, la verdad. Es firme pero cercana, es distante pero amable, es fría pero…¿cálida? ¡Es una mujer muy contradictoria! Pero ha sabido controlar sus poderes, algo es algo. Lo extraño es que aquella noche parece que también supo controlarlos…es curioso. Igual fue por el veneno. En fin, qué hambre, voy a ver qué tienen por las cocinas." En las cocinas estaba Gerda, con una enorme y deliciosa tarta de chocolate a su lado.

- ¡Oooooh pero qué pinta, Gerda! ¿La has hecho tú?

- Sí, y está recién hecha. Era para la reina, que parece un poco alicaída últimamente. No sé si le importará pero ya le he dado un pedazo al apuesto chico que ha venido a visitarla, él la ha empezado.

- Uhmm, o sea que ya ha habido alguien que la ha catado antes que yo… - dijo bromeando. – Y ¿quién es el guaperas?

- No recuerdo su nombre, puede ser…¿Ralf? ¿Grant? Ya sé, ¡Jack!

Sei se quedó petrificada. "Así que es el apuesto Jack el que espera a la reina en el patio. El apuesto príncipe que mantuvo una animada conversación con ella en la fiesta. El apuesto príncipe que está bajo sospecha." Miró la lista de asistentes que le había dado Elsa y buscó su nombre; ahí estaba. Claro.

- Jack de las Islas del Sur…- murmuró la joven.

- Sí, ese es, desde luego no parece como su hermano pequeñ…¿a dónde vas tan deprisa?

Pero Sei ya estaba abriendo la pequeña puerta lateral de las cocinas y asomándose a ver qué sucedía en el patio. Obviamente, con toda su discreción. Soplaba el viento. El cielo estaba oscuro y parecía que iba a llover de un momento a otro. Vio una figura inquieta pasear de un lado a otro. Sin duda era Jack. Su figura esbelta y su pelo pelirrojo destacaban en el gris y solitario patio. Enseguida apareció la reina Elsa y lo saludó con cortesía. Le pareció oír que él se deshacía en elogios. Intercambiaron unas palabras. Él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo agarró. Juntos, volvieron a entrar en el castillo.

Gerda estaba detrás de Sei tanto o más interesada que ella en comprobar qué sucedía con el atractivo príncipe y su preciada Elsa.

- Parece que se entienden bien, ¿verdad? – Dijo la mujer.

- Parece que sí. – Pero Sei tenía en mente una idea. Tenía que comprobar si era él uno de los interesados en la supuesta rebelión contra la reina, y por consiguiente, el que había echado el veneno en la copa.- Gerda, ¿sabes si este guapo caballero ha venido a Arendelle a caballo, o en barco, o en…algo?

- En barco, ¿por qué?

- No, nada, cosas mías. Me tengo que ir, pero no sin antes robarte un trozo de esa tarta.

Cogió un trozo y se encaminó al puerto. Ya había empezado a llover, pero todavía no era una lluvia molesta. De todos los barcos que había atracados no tuvo ninguna duda en distinguir el que pertenecía al príncipe. "El más grande y pomposo, ese lleva la bandera de las Islas del Sur." No tenía ningún plan a seguir, iría improvisando sobre la marcha. Al principio de la pasarela había un guardia que le impedía el paso, así que decidió tirarse al agua a cierta distancia, para que no la vieran, y subir por el ancla. Si nadie se enteraba de que había estado ahí mucho mejor, además, no le apetecía discutir con el guardia. Trepó hasta la cubierta, allí había otro hombre vigilando, esperó a que se diese la vuelta para bajar a los camarotes. Encendió un tenue haz de luz en la palma de su mano para ver mejor. Era un camarote elegante el del príncipe Jack. Revolvió todos los cajones y armarios, la cama, ropa, etc, esperando encontrar alguna carta que lo delatase, algún escrito, algún frasco con veneno, ¡algo que lo vinculase a una posible rebelión! Pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Maldijo por lo bajo y se dispuso a subir la escalera, pero alguien le esperaba arriba: Jack.

"Ups…debería haber sido más rápida."

- Nos conocemos, ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó el pelirrojo. – Estabas con la reina Elsa la noche del cumpleaños de su hermana.

- Exactamente. Ahí nos conocimos.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué demonios haces en mi camarote? – Dijo con severidad.

- Registrarlo. – Respondió con indiferencia.

- ¿Registrarlo?

- Sí, no me fío de ti. – Clavó su mirada en los ojos del joven.

- Tú tampoco me agradas. No sé qué pintas en este reino pero espero que no tardes en largarte. Arrestadla. Que aprenda a respetar a los príncipes del Sur.

"De eso nada." Sei lanzó un fogonazo que deslumbró a todos los presentes. En ese intervalo de confusión aprovechó para saltar al agua, como ya tenía por costumbre últimamente, y perderse entre la espuma de las aguas del fiordo.

Entró a su habitación empapada, enfadada y frustrada. Primero porque no había encontrado nada de lo que esperaba y segundo porque el engreído de Jack había intentado capturarla. Es cierto que estaba en su derecho, pero Sei no se lo podía permitir.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Riuna.

- ¿Pero de dónde sales con esas pintas? Ponte al fuego, anda. Sabes que el frío no te sienta bien. – Le dijo la mujer cariñosamente.

- Salgo del fiordo, para variar. Estaba huyendo del príncipe Jack y sus guardias. Me he colado a registrar su camarote.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Lo has registrado! Estamos todos actuando con la máxima cautela para no levantar un escándalo y vas tú y te cuelas en su camarote, ¡sin más!

- Era el momento oportuno, estaba con la reina, pero parece que se les ha acabado pronto la conversación…

- Yo creo que ha sido un acto de impulsividad. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Veremos si toma represalias. Por cierto, ¿has encontrado algo? – La expresión de Riuna se tornó sombría.

- Nada.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. "¿Y ahora quién?"

- ¡Pasa!

Era Kai, el mayordomo.

- Señorita Sei. – Dijo el hombre con toda la sensibilidad que pudo. – Me temo que tiene que acompañarnos…

¿Cómo que acompañarlos? Sei se levantó como un torbellino y fue a ver quién estaba detrás de Kai, al otro lado de la puerta. Y ahí estaba el príncipe Jack, respaldado por sus guardias. Las represalias no se habían hecho esperar.

- Y…¿adónde se supone que tengo que acompañaros?

- A informar a la reina Elsa de lo sucedido, por supuesto. Ella se encargará de buscarte una celda a tu medida. – Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo.

- Ella no va a estar de acuerdo con esto. – Respondió la joven suplicando mentalmente a Elsa para que fuese piadosa.

- Eso lo veremos enseguida.

- ¿Qué es lo que hay que ver? – La voz autoritaria de la reina surgió al fondo del pasillo.

Su figura altiva se acercaba contoneándose ligeramente, dando pasos firmes, como la buena soberana que era. Era inevitable contemplar cada movimiento que hacía, era una figura demasiado atrayente y no pasaba desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes. Sei se fijó en que a Jack se le perdía la vista entre los vuelos del vestido. "Siento decirte, amiguito, que yo he tenido la suerte de ver más allá del vestido" Pero eso sólo lo pensó y no lo verbalizó, desgraciadamente. Elsa llegó hasta ellos.

- Majestad, esta chica se infiltró en mi barco y saqueó mi camarote. Estoy seguro de que las leyes de Arendelle tienen algo que decir al respecto, en estos casos de abuso. – Jack puso su mejor tono de cortesía.

- No he saqueado nada en absoluto, tiene que creerme, Majestad. Sólo lo registré. – Miró directamente a los ojos de la reina. – Tenía mis razones para hacerlo.

- Has escapado como una cobarde y una ladrona.

- Por favor…¿crees que iba a dejar que tus guardias me pusiesen una mano encima? NO. Estoy convencida de que preferías mi huida a que te calcinase de arriba abajo.

- No se puede asaltar el barco de los demás como…- estaba reprochando el príncipe cuando Elsa lo interrumpió.

- Entiendo su molestia, príncipe Jack, pero esta chica pertenece a mi guardia privada y está bajo el amparo de este reino, por lo que tiene permitido llevar a cabo ciertos…asuntos de seguridad. Arendelle le compensará el malentendido, le doy mi palabra. Ahora, si quiere, puede acompañarme a tomar el aperitivo de la tarde y discutimos el tema.

Sei se quedó sorprendida de lo bien que Elsa había salido de la situación, es más, de lo magistralmente que había sabido manejar las palabras para no revelar las sospechas de la morena de que Jack fuese el envenenador. Había leído la situación a la perfección. Sei la miró agradecida, pero la reina no le devolvió la mirada. Jack y su séquito se unieron a la rubia y se fueron, no sin antes girarse y dedicar una mirada de desprecio a la osada joven.


	8. Más allá de las estrellas

**Gracias otra vez por leer y comentar! :D Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, disfrutadlo!**

**8. Más allá de las estrellas.**

En los días siguientes a Sei le costaba conciliar el sueño, y muchas veces, cuando conseguía dormirse, se despertaba bruscamente con pensamientos desordenados. La mayoría de esos pensamientos estaban relacionados con Elsa. Desde que los recuerdos de la noche que pasó en la habitación de la reina la asaltaban no paraban de interferir en sus momentos de descanso, a pesar de que la última vez fue en la taberna comiendo asado. Más de una noche se despertaba con la piel abrasando, a causa de sus poderes, que empezaban a cobrar vida aun sin ella permitirlo. "Esto es nuevo, vamos. ¿Desde cuándo pierdo yo el control de los poderes? Tengo que apaciguarme." Así que cogió la costumbre de levantarse temprano, antes del amanecer, y visitar la gran biblioteca del castillo para ojear los libros como una niña pequeña rebosante de ilusión. Cada libro era una aventura, y esa sala estaba plagada de aventuras distintas, siempre había una idónea para cada día. Cuando se quedaba en la biblioteca salía sobrada de fantasía e inspiración. Otros días le apetecía más actividad y salía al patio o a los jardines a hacer ejercicio físico o con las armas. "Total, ya que duermo mal, por lo menos aprovecho el tiempo". Esa era su filosofía últimamente. Un día de esos en los que se levantó temprano, mientras recorría los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos en dirección al patio, se encontró con Olaf.

- ¡Hola, Sei de Ningunaparte!

- Shhh, no grites que la gente está durmiendo. – Susurró Sei poniéndose un dedo en la boca.

- ¿Otra vez no puedes dormir? – Preguntó preocupado.

- Otra vez no puedo dormir, pero me estoy adaptando a levantarme a estas horas, al final siempre hay alguien despierto.- "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿los muñecos de nieve parlantes duermen?"

- ¿Dónde vas hoy? ¿Al patio a dar saltos y volteretas?

- Sí. Pero… - miró con una sonrisa malévola a Olaf. – Se me ocurre otro sitio que podríamos visitar antes…

- ¿La habitación de Elsa?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Olaf era un profundo seguidor de la reina y la apreciaba muchísimo, al fin y al cabo ella lo creó, y aprovechaba cualquier momento para ir a hacerle una visita.

- Estaba pensando en… ¡las cocinas! Seguro que hay cosas dulces y deliciosas esperando a que alguien se las coma. Además, podemos gastarle alguna broma a Gerda.

Sei echó a correr hacia las cocinas seguida por Olaf. No había nadie todavía, pero Gerda y los cocineros no tardarían en aparecer por ahí. Comió chocolate hasta no poder más, dejando las reservas casi a cero, bajo la entusiasta mirada de Olaf. Entonces Sei cogió el delantal de Gerda y escribió con chocolate: _si te doy los buenos días, dame un toque en el trasero. _Los dos rierony se fueron de allí corriendo. Estaban en plena huida cuando se toparon con la reina, ya casi en las puertas del patio. "Aquí viene la causante de mis insomnios…"

- ¿Adónde vais tan deprisa vosotros dos? – Inquirió expectante.

- Venimos de…

- Sei le ha pintado el delantal a Gerda – se anticipó Olaf echándose a reir.

- Gracias por delatarme. Sí, venimos de allí, ¡pero va a ser divertido! Me muero por comprobar si alguien cumple lo que pone en el delantal. – Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Sei.

- Yo me andaría con cuidado, luego os perseguirá por todo el castillo con el zapato – Afirmó Elsa riéndose y tapándose ligeramente la boca con una mano. Olaf y Sei también rieron.

- ¿Tampoco tú puedes dormir, Elsa? – Preguntó Olaf, preocupado otra vez.

- Hay algunos asuntos que me desvelan estas últimas noches, pero nada de qué preocuparse, Olaf. – Lanzó una fugaz mirada a Sei y luego sonrió a Olaf con cariño. – Os dejo, tengo cosas que atender. ¡Y tened cuidado!

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue por un pasillo. "Está bien saber que ya somos dos personas y media con insomnio, porque a esta cosa de nieve no sé cómo llamarla. ¿Está la reina durmiendo mal por mi?" Por un momento se sintió halagada pensando que ella le quitaba el sueño a la reina de Arendelle, pero enseguida apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Salieron los dos al patio y Sei empezó a estirar todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, sintiendo como se estiraban y relajaban. Al poco rato se le unieron Gorrot y Riuna, que estaban tratando de adquirir esa costumbre de levantarse pronto, aunque ellos sí podían dormir por las noches. Un rato después se unió Rásgar. Los cuatro empezaron a practicar entre ellos con las espadas y las dagas, hacían giros muy rápidos y saltos ágiles; era difícil seguir todos sus movimientos. La acción que estaban dando al patio llamó la atención de algunos que pasaban por allí, entre ellos Anna, Kristoff y Olaf. Olaf aplaudía sin parar, y Anna animaba gritando cosas como: "vamos, ¡dale fuerte!" o "Ahí, ahí, ¡no te dejes!" Y por mucho que Kristoff le dijese que dejase de meter baza en los combates, ella seguía a lo suyo igual de entusiasmada. En algún momento llegó Elsa y también se quedó mirando, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque volvía a tener una visita…esa visita. El príncipe Jack hizo su aparición a primera hora de la mañana en el patio. Allí se encontró con Elsa y la saludó formalmente, entregándole una rosa. La joven la cogió, agradecida. Sei estaba en pleno combate con Rásgar en ese momento, pero al ver a la pareja entre la gente no pudo evitar despistarse durante un segundo, y fue ese segundo el que aprovechó su compañero para buscarle las rodillas y tirarla el suelo de espaldas. "Aaag, maldición. Ha sido un miserable e inoportuno despiste, y todo por culpa de ese…en fin, ahora no va a haber quien aguante a Rásgar…"

- ¡Ja! Gané. Sabía que podía contigo. – Dijo el chico castaño con superioridad.

- Claro, claro. Has tenido suerte de que me haya despistado un momento. – Puntualizó ella divertida, mirando de reojo al príncipe y la reina. – Anda, ayúdame a levantarme como buen vencedor que eres.

- Te ayudo. Pero te advierto que esto requiere un premio.

- ¿Qué clase de premio? – Preguntó mientras se quitaba el polvo de la ropa.

- Uno que el vencedor elija, o sea, yo. ¿Qué te parece una visita a alguna taberna de Arendelle? Pagas tú, por supuesto.

- Mmm, me parece injusto que esto se establezca cuando ya ha acabado la pelea…pero me gusta el plan, así que cuando quieras nos vamos a brindar con lo que sea que se beba en este reino. – Se dieron la mano cerrando el trato.

- Oooh, ¡mira Kristoff! ¡Es Elsa! ¡Con un chico! – Gritó Anna, que se había girado un momento y había visto a su hermana a sus espaldas charlando con Jack a unos metros de distancia.

- Vamos, no la espíes Anna. Ya te contará lo que te tenga que contar.

- Es muy guapo, pero creo que es el hermano de Hans…me gustaría saber qué está haciendo aquí. Espero que mi hermana vaya con cuidado.

- Tu hermana sabe lo que hace, no se deja impresionar tan fácilmente. – Afirmó Kristoff.

Sei se alegró de ese comentario. Seguro que Elsa estaba alerta en todo momento.

- No se preocupe, princesa. – Dijo Gorrot.- Tenemos controlado a ese joven príncipe, por si acaso.

- Me parece una gran idea, eso me deja más tranquila.- Contestó ella sonriente. – Pero no deja de parecerme guapo e ideal para ella…

En ese momento salió Gerda con su delantal puesto, pero parecía que no se había percatado de lo que había escrito en él.

- Buenos días, muchachos, me han dicho que estabais dando un espectáculo y he salido para verlo. – Dijo la simpática mujer con expectación.

Entonces fue Rásgar y le dio un toquecito en el trasero, y se puso a silbar.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?! – Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que llevaba en el delantal. – Eres un pésimo bromista, ahora entiendo por qué me ha mirado entre risas medio castillo, ¡te vas a enterar!

Se quitó un zapato y empezó a golpear a Rásgar. Aunque evidentemente no le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

- ¡No, no! No he sido yo, Gerda, ¡lo digo en serio! ¡Auch! ¡Ay!

Sei no podía parar de reírse, pero por precaución se distanció un poco.

- ¡Ha sido Sei! Ha sido idea suya. – El inocente de Olaf la estaba delatando de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa, pensando que les hacía un gran favor diciendo quién había sido.

"Maldito muñeco, te voy a derretir algún día". Entonces Gerda dejó a Rásgar y empezó a perseguir a Sei por todo el patio. Pero esta no podía parar de reírse. Al final acabó riéndose todo el patio, Sei se fijó que incluso la reina las había visto y se reía tapándose la boca con la mano. Pero todo se tornó turbio en plena carrera, nuevos recuerdos afloraban a su mente, y de nuevo volvía a ser incapaz de controlarlos:

_Flashback_

_Tenía a la reina desnuda entre sus brazos, y era un espectáculo maravilloso. No habían encendido ninguna luz, sólo la plateada luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales cubría sus cuerpos. No sentía el calor de sus poderes, sentía otro tipo de calor, más humano, más carnal, más salvaje. Notó el cuerpo de Elsa apretarse contra su vientre tímidamente. Estaba sonrojada, pero a la vez parecía estar segura de lo que hacía. Sei se movió ligeramente sobre ella, intentando establecer una danza que Elsa disfrutase. Y lo consiguió. La rubia enseguida se perdió en el vaivén del movimiento y las caricias, olvidando todo lo que había alrededor, olvidando todos sus sentidos, y sobre todo olvidando su corona. Se dejó llevar y dejó que su cuerpo se arquease y retorciese, acoplándose al ritmo que llevaba la morena y haciendo que ella también suspirase con cada movimiento. Sus manos recorrieron cada parte de la otra, resbalando placenteramente en aquellas zonas donde la humedad se desprendía. El ritmo empezó a tornarse más frenético, más incontrolable. Sei enredó sus dedos en el pelo platino de Elsa y los perdió entre sus mechones, mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y le agarraba el cuello con fuerza. La locura las envolvía y revolvía. No tenían ni idea de cuán rápido o lento pasaba el tiempo, pero llegó el momento en que ambas cerraron los ojos y un placer intenso las invadió, y las llevó volando hasta el cielo, hasta las estrellas, hasta más allá._

_Fin flashback_

Lo primero que pudo ver Sei al reaccionar fue una ventisca de nieve volar en todas direcciones. En su cara se estamparon multitud de copos y la nieve se estampó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, derribándola. Levantó la cabeza algo aturdida todavía por el intenso recuerdo. Vio a Gerda detrás de ella cubierta de nieve. Todo el patio estaba cubierto de nieve, y en medio estaba Elsa, impecable, pero muy, muy nerviosa. La intensidad de lo que acababa de revivir la había desbordado por completo y había perdido el control de sus poderes. Permaneció unos segundos ahí de pie, vulnerable, con las manos abrazándose el cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor preocupada, y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo. Anna la siguió. Todos los presentes fueron recuperándose del susto, incluido Jack, que se quedó quieto mirando la puerta por la que se había ido la reina.

- Vaya con la reina. – Comentó Rásgar saliendo de detrás de la columna. – Sus cambios de humor son apoteósicos.

- No me quiero imaginar cómo será una pelea con su futuro marido…¡pobre hombre! – Apuntó Riuna.

- ¿Crees que tendrá un futuro marido? ¡Lo puede matar!

- Debe de ser horrible no poder tener ni un amante por miedo a matarlo con tus poderes. – Dijo la chica con compasión.

- Pero Sei sí que puede, ella ha estado con mucha gente y no…¡ay! – Esta vez fue la propia Sei la que le dio un guantazo a Rásgar.

- Ya vale de contar intimidades. No he estado con tanta gente como crees…

- Es verdad, Sei, ¿por qué tú no quemas a nadie en momentos…íntimos? – Preguntó Riuna con curiosidad.

- Porque yo no he estado encerrada más de media vida en mi cuarto reprimiendo mis poderes, y me he hecho a ellos y ellos a mí. – Miró a la ventana de la reina. – Elsa todavía no se ha hecho con ellos.

- Uuuh, o sea que "Elsa" todavía no los controla… ¿desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre? ¿Os habéis hecho amiguitas? – Se burló Riuna arqueando una ceja.

Sei maldijo su despiste mentalmente, todavía estaba impactada por la fuerza de las emociones de los recuerdos que acababa de tener, y no estaba dispuesta a que sus compañeros la mareasen.

- Bueno, Elsa es su nombre, ¿no? Os dejo, tengo que mirar unas cosas en la biblioteca y por hoy ya he cumplido aquí fuera. – Y se encaminó al interior del palacio.

Su piel ardía y brillaba mucho. "No sé qué me pasa, cada vez me resulta más difícil soportar las emociones que despiertan esos recuerdos en mí. Además, estoy empezando a perder el control de mis poderes, aunque no tanto como Elsa…pobre chica. Pero ha sido…realmente…oh, ha sido impresionante…para qué me voy a engañar. No me extraña, Elsa, que estés así de escandalizada." Sonrió, tratando de buscarle el lado positivo a la experiencia.


	9. La habitación de los secretos

**Peeerdón si no he descrito mucho a Sei, en el siguiente capítulo sí que hay una descripción más detallada. Básicamente es opuesta físicamente a Elsa: Elsa rubia, Sei morena; Elsa ojos claros, Sei oscuros; Elsa piel blanca, Sei piel más morenita. Para que os hagáis una idea. Aquí va nuevo capítulo, que lo subo hoy porque es mi cumpleaños y me hacía ilusión y ya está :D. Espero que os guste!**

**9. La habitación de los secretos.**

ELSA

Llegó a su habitación y se encerró. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dando vueltas de un lado a otro. De repente se fijó en su enorme cama con dosel. "Fue aquí". Volvió a ponerse nerviosa. "¿Pero qué me pasa? No, la pregunta es, ¿qué me pasó aquel día? No tiene sentido…". Llamaron a la puerta. "Si eres tú, Sei, no te voy a abrir, tenlo claro".

- ¿Elsa? Soy Anna, hazme el favor de dejarme pasar o tiraré esta puerta abajo.

"Anna…no sé si voy a saber responder a tus preguntas."

Elsa abrió la puerta a regañadientes y dejó pasar a una pelirroja muy airosa y contrariada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa últimamente? – Medio gritó sentándose en la cama de golpe. - Pensaba que estos meses habías conseguido recuperar el control de tus poderes, pero de repente te evades y acabas descontrolada perdida y ¡pum! Congelas tu alrededor y nos cae una ventisca. No entiendo nada.

Elsa se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando tomar una decisión a toda velocidad: "¿se lo cuento o no se lo cuento?". Llegó a la conclusión de que no merecía la pena guardar por más tiempo ese secreto, al fin y al cabo, Anna era su hermana y ya le había guardado un secreto durante años que casi acaba matándola.

- Está bien. Te voy a contar lo que ha pasado pero Anna, por favor, no te escandalices, y no vayas corriendo a contárselo a nadie. – Elsa le suplicó con la mirada. Se giró un poco para no tener a su hermana de frente, le costaba mirarla a los ojos.

- Vamos, Elsa, ¡puedes confiar en mí!

- Pues…resulta que…la noche de tu fiesta alguien me echó algo en la bebida y…bebí, y Sei también bebió accidentalmente y…- empezó titubeando, pero pensó que lo mejor era no alargar las cosas y terminó la frase del tirón.- debió de sentarnos fatal lo que fuera que nos echasen porque acabamos acostándonos.

Elsa miró un momento a su hermana. Anna tenía la mirada clavada en Elsa. Pasaron unos segundos.

- ¡¿QUE, QUEEEEEEEE?! ¿PERO CÓMO QUE ACOSTÁNDOOS? SI TU NO…A TI NO…¿QUEEE?

- Anna, tranquilízate. Sé que suena muy raro, y yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero fue lo que pasó. – Elsa trataba de calmar a su hermana con gestos de las manos. – Al día siguiente no nos acordábamos de nada pero poco a poco nos están viniendo los recuerdos…a trozos, y a la vez. Por eso a veces me ves evadida y de repente pierdo el control de mis poderes.

- Pero Elsa, ¡congelaste Arendelle entero porque yo quería casarme con un hombre al que acababa de conocer! ¡Y ahora vas tú y te acuestas con la primera forastera que pasa por aquí! – La cara de Anna era de incredulidad absoluta.

- ¡No era consciente de lo que hacía, nos drogaron!

- Vale, vale, espera que lo asimile un momento. – Anna cerró un par de segundos los ojos. – A ver. Os drogaron, y ¿se sabe quién y para qué?

- Todavía no, estamos en ello.

- ¿Y si fue ella?

- No. No lo creo. No…no creo que ella sea así.

Anna se quedó mirando el ligero rubor que apareció en las mejillas de su hermana.

- Vaaaya, o sea que confías en ella. Está bien saberlo, yo me fio de tu criterio.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

- Vaya, la verdad es que me cuesta creerlo. Ella tiene que estar en las nubes ahora mismo…¡con una reina! Uuuh – Dijo Anna divertida.

- No tiene gracia. - Elsa le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

- Bueno algo de gracia sí que tiene. Con lo que tú eres, llevarte a la cama a alguien así como así…pero me parece bien, ella es muy guapa y todo eso y… - A Anna parecía divertirle muchísimo esa situación.

- Ya basta. No va a volver a ocurrir.

- Supongo que antes has desatado una ventisca porque estabais recordando algún momento importante de la noche…- Anna tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara.

- ¡Anna! – Elsa estaba completamente roja y los copos de nieve empezaban a descender del techo.

- Vale, ya paro. – Anna se dirigió a la puerta. – Gracias por contármelo, Elsa. Si necesitas algo sólo tienes que decírmelo, estoy aquí para lo que quieras.

Elsa miró la sonrisa sincera de su hermana.

- Gracias, Anna. Sé que puedo contar contigo.

Anna estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando hizo un último comentario.

- Espero que te hiciese pasar una buena noche al menos…- le dedicó una pícara sonrisa y se fue.

"Espero no arrepentirme de habérselo contado…aunque ya casi lo estoy haciendo."

SEI

Estaba camino de la biblioteca, iba a buscar algún libro con el que entretenerse durante un rato y olvidar esa tórrida escena que acababan de revivir en el patio. Esta vez le era imposible quitársela de la cabeza, había sido demasiado apasionada.

Se sentó en su sillón favorito de la sala con un libro de poesía en las manos, mirando hacia la ventana; empezó a leer una página que abrió al azar:

_Intento cambiar mi rumbo_

_para poder olvidarte y_

_desprenderme de tu mundo._

Recordó la sensación de tener a Elsa debajo, rozando su cuerpo suave.

_No me sueltan tus sentidos,_

_no me es fácil este asunto._

_Mi dolor ya está abatido_

Sintió sus delicadas manos recorrer su piel ardiente.

_de tanto sentir tus manos_

_o tus labios coloridos_

_o tu calor sobrehumano._

Vio sus ojos azul profundo perderse en los suyos.

Cerró el libro de golpe. "Es inútil. ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? Haga lo que haga no voy a poder concentrarme. ¿Y si voy a sus aposentos y hablamos de esto y ya está? Igual así puedo olvidarme del tema."

Se encaminó a los aposentos de la reina, ahora sí se sabía el camino. Vio a Anna salir de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Dio un respingo cuando vio a Sei acercarse, pero su sonrisa se hizo incluso más amplia.

- ¡Hola, Sei! ¿Vas a hacer una visita a mi hermana? – Preguntó juntando las manos, juguetona.

- Sí. Parecía un poco alterada hace un rato así que…voy a ver qué tal está.

- Está un poco nerviosa, pero tal vez tú puedas hacer algo. – Anna entrecerró los ojos con una mirada traviesa. – Es toda tuya. ¡Adiós!

Sei la miró extrañada mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. "No me digas que se lo ha contado…¡Anna es incapaz de ocultar un secreto como ese! Habrá que confiar en ella"

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Quién es? – La voz de Elsa sonaba débil.

- Soy yo, Sei.

-…lo siento, es mejor que no te abra la puerta.

- Pero no pasa nada, sólo quería comentar algún detalle de estos nuevos recuerdos. ¡Creo que anularon nuestros poderes! – Era raro mantener una conversación con una puerta de por medio.

- Yo también lo creo. Pero por si acaso es mejor que no entres, por tu bien, puedo volver a perder el control de los poderes.

- Está bien. Pues…ya hablaremos. Adiós, Elsa.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió por donde había venido. Entendía perfectamente los motivos de la reina para no dejarla pasar. Ya había congelado el corazón de Anna una vez por perder el control, tenía miedo de volver a hacerlo, y bien podría pasar por la presencia de Sei.

"Creo que tengo que hacer algo para animar a la reina, después de todo, soy yo la que le está dando estos dolores de cabeza, aunque sea sin querer. ¿Qué le puedo hacer?" Estuvo un rato pensando mientras paseaba por el castillo cuando se asomó a una ventana que daba a los jardines y vio al príncipe Jack con un enorme ramo de flores en la mano, seguramente para la reina.

"Con eso no la vas a conquistar, Jack" Aunque había una pequeña parte de sí misma que no estaba tan segura. Vio también a Gorrot y Riuna cuchichear discretamente mientras miraban al príncipe cruzar los jardines. Sei supuso que estarían tramando algo para descubrirle, aunque realmente la que más sospechaba de él era ella misma. "¿Qué quieres de Arendelle, Jack, sólo a la reina o algo más?"

Entonces apareció Olaf.

- ¡Hola, Sei de Ningunaparte!

- ¡Olaf! Es genial que hayas aparecido porque quería consultarte algo.

- Algo, ¿sobre qué? – Preguntó intrigado.

- Algo sobre tu persona favorita.

- ¡Oh, Elsa! Dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

- Creo que últimamente está un poco angustiada o abatida por el trabajo o algo, y había pensado en hacerle algo para animarla, ¿qué opinas?

- ¡Que es una idea maravillosa! Aunque el príncipe Jack se te está adelantando, le va a dar un ramo de flores muy bonito.

Sei lo miró escéptica.

- ¿De verdad crees que un ramo de flores la va a hacer feliz?

- No lo sé, pero son bonitas. – Dijo Olaf con sinceridad.

- Bah, tonterías. Lo que hay que hacer es animarla de verdad. Tengo varias ideas, pero no estoy segura si le van a gustar. No son cosas tranquilas como le gustan a ella…es más de acción.

- Elsa es una mujer de acción, aunque no lo parezca.- Observó el muñeco de nieve.- Pero también es calmada y amable y cálida, y…

- Vale, vale, vale. Me ha quedado claro. – Sei se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Olaf. – Entonces, ¿te apetece ayudarme?

Olaf abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¡Claro que sí!

**Este capítulo ha sido corto, pero los siguientes serán más largos yo creo. Quedan muuuchas cosas por pasar aún jeje. Un saludo a todos! Nos vemos en el siguiente :) **


	10. Tarde de primavera

**Pues vamos con el siguiente capítulo, a ver qué os parece. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Que paséis buen día :)**

**10. Tarde de primavera**

Notó un leve empujón en su costado, pero no se inmutó. Notó otro empujón un poco más fuerte. Abrió un ojo.

- ¡Vamos, Sei, despierta, despierta, despierta!

Olaf estaba encima de ella vapuleándola de un lado a otro.

- Largo de aquí muñeco nevado, ¡quiero dormir! – Dijo Sei cubriéndose la cara con la almohada.

- No puedes, tenemos que preparar lo de Elsa, ¿recuerdas?

- No hay nada que preparar, tú déjamelo a mí. – Contestó somnolienta.- ¿Te has asegurado de que va a tener un buen rato libre?

- Sí, toda la tarde. – Dijo entusiasmado.

- Genial. ¿Habrá un par de caballos disponibles?

- Sí, ya está preparado el caballo de Elsa y otro para ti.

- Buen trabajo, Olaf, con eso es suficiente, ya puedes irte y respirar tranquilo. – Volvió a cerrar el ojo que mantenía abierto.

- Pero, ¡tienes que prepararle algo! – Gritó alarmado.

- Tranquilo, lo tengo preparado en mi cabeza. Digamos que…vamos a ir improvisando un poco. Así siempre sale mejor. – Sei le sonrió. – Ahora vete, nos vemos en las cuadras después de comer.

A la hora de comer estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa porque no sabía si Elsa disfrutaría de lo que había pensado hacer con ella, pero aun así, pensó que un soplo de aire fresco le sentaría bien a la reina. Después de haber vivido lo que habían vivido, lo menos que podían hacer era conocerse un poco mejor, y ese día podrían hacerlo. Esperó en los establos a que llegasen Olaf y la reina. No tardaron en aparecer. Sei se quedó perpleja al ver a Elsa. Estaba muy guapa. Llevaba un vestido azul verdoso atirantado, con una larga capa semi-transparente. Obviamente no era el tipo de ropa que más convenía para la ocasión, pero lo cierto era que Elsa sabía desenvolverse a la perfección con esos vestidos.

ELSA

Sei estaba apoyada en un poste de los establos. Había acudido puntual a la cita. Por lo que le había dicho Olaf, iba a ser algo improvisado. La chica morena llevaba uno de esos atuendos cómodos que solían llevar los de la Compañía, la parte de abajo de cuero y arriba una fina camiseta de lino blanco que resaltaba su piel tostada. El sol relucía en su piel ya de por sí un poco reluciente, y le daba cierto tono dorado. La capa marrón ondeaba ligeramente tras ella. Llevaba el pelo moreno un poco asilvestrado, como de costumbre, y se le desordenaba aún más cuando venían ráfagas de aire, pero parecía no importarle lo más mínimo, de hecho, parecía disfrutarlo. Sus ojos prácticamente negros miraban al horizonte, y junto con el resto de sus facciones redondeadas y agradables le daban un aspecto muy jovial. Elsa se fijó en que también llevaba dos arcos colgados a la espalda con sus respectivos carcajs.

"Así que vas a improvisar un poco de acción, ya veremos cómo se me da". Al acercarse más se fijó en que la camiseta de lino le dejaba al descubierto gran parte del cuello, esa parte que le resultaba tan atrayente a Elsa… "no pienses tonterías, estás trastornada". Se decía a sí misma.

Aunque seguía teniendo los recuerdos de la noche de la fiesta muy vívidos, decidió que sería buena idea aceptar la invitación de la extranjera y conocerla un poco más. No tenía claro que pudiese controlar sus poderes, pero de momento se encontraba calmada.

- Buenas tardes, Majestad. – Saludó Sei con una reverencia socarrona. Sabía que a Elsa no le gustaba que la llamase así.

- Buenas tardes, guardiana. – Le devolvió la jugada.

- ¿Estás preparada para dar un paseo?

- Eso creo. Estoy intrigada, ¿por dónde me llevarás? Debería ser yo quien te guiase a ti por mi reino, y no al revés. – Dijo Elsa subiendo a su caballo blanco inmaculado.

Sei curvó los labios.

- La cuestión no es adónde vayamos, sino cómo. Preocúpate de disfrutar cada momento. Ese es nuestro viaje. – Miró a la rubia con mirada enigmática. – Vamos, Olaf, ¿subes conmigo?

- ¡Sí!

Subió al muñeco de nieve primero y luego se subió ella al caballo marrón. "Son una pareja entrañable. Es curiosa esta chica, sabe sacarle el máximo partido a cualquier momento, en todo ve bellas posibilidades." Por un momento la envidió.

Salieron despacio de la ciudad, pero cuando desaparecieron las casas Sei se paró.

- Bien, Elsa. Olaf, este caballo y yo te retamos a ti y tu hermoso corcel a una carrera, ¿qué me dices?

Elsa lo pensó un momento.

- Cuando quieras. – Contestó con su mejor cara de superioridad.

- Está bien. Cuando cuente hasta tres. Uno, dos… ¡tramposaaaa!

Elsa se rio en grandes carcajadas cuando oyó el grito desesperado de su contrincante que se había quedado atrás. Elsa tenía que ganar, aunque fuese saliendo un segundo antes de lo que establecían las normas.

Puso al galope a su caballo. Sei y Olaf la seguían de cerca. Concentró todas sus fuerzas en el camino y se olvidó de todo lo demás, sólo veía los árboles a los lados del camino y el sendero de tierra que removían las pisadas de su caballo. En poco tiempo fue alcanzada por el caballo marrón, fueron un buen tramo a la par, luchando por adelantar a la otra. Entonces Elsa pensó un momento:

- ¿Cuál es la meta?

- ¡No hay meta! – Sei sonrió y adelantó a Elsa.

Pero debieron de calcular algo mal los del caballo marrón, porque al saltar un tronco que había en el camino la cabeza de Olaf salió despedida y se quedó unos metros atrás. Sei dio la vuelta con el caballo, dejando que Elsa le adelantara, y volvió a recoger la cabeza de Olaf. Bajó del caballo y juntó sus partes. Elsa también paró.

- Creo que ya hay una ganadora. – Dijo Elsa sonriente.

- Sí, y no eres tú. Este pequeño incidente no cuenta, Olaf y yo íbamos en cabeza.

- No has sabido mantener a tu acompañante, por lo tanto, no mereces ganar.

- Creo que prefiero los renos que los caballos... – Comentó Olaf colocándose la zanahoria.

Ambas rieron. "Qué testadura eres Sei, tienes espíritu ganador." Miraron alrededor y vieron que se encontraban en una explanada rodeada de árboles.

- Este es el lugar perfecto. – Dijo Sei dándole un arco a Elsa.

Elsa la miró mientras se dirigía a un árbol y hacía un gran círculo en la corteza con una pintura.

- Vamos, Elsa, enséñame tus habilidades con el arco.

- La verdad es que…no se me da muy bien. – Contestó algo avergonzada.

Elsa nunca había logrado dominar las artes de la arquería, pero tampoco le había hecho falta, porque podía lanzar bloques de hielo cuando quisiese.

- Pues hoy aprenderás. Nunca se sabe cuándo lo necesitarás. Mira, colócate así, como yo. – Sei se puso de lado, con el pie izquierdo delante. – Ahora alarga el brazo izquierdo con el arco, pero no del todo, mantenlo un poquito flexionado para que la cuerda no te rasgue al lanzar la flecha.

Elsa la imitó.

- Mano derecha a la barbilla, apunta… ¡dispara!

Le flecha de Sei fue directa al centro del círculo. La de Elsa…nunca lo supieron.

- Jajaja vale, no pasa nada. – Dijo Sei sin poder contener la risa. – Vamos a intentarlo otra vez.

Cuantas más flechas lanzaba Elsa más se empeñaba en conseguir dominar el arco. No se iría de allí sin conseguir acertar en algún lugar céntrico de la diana. Hubo un momento en el que Sei se acercó para corregirle la posición de los brazos. El simple roce de su cálida mano cogió a Elsa por sorpresa y congeló el arco. Elsa vio la cara de susto de la joven y lamentó el poco control que tenía de sus poderes.

- Perdona…sólo iba a ponerte bien el codo, no quería espantarte…- Se disculpó la morena.

- No pasa nada. He sido yo, sólo me he sorprendido. Y ya sabes que tengo dificultades a la hora de controlar esto…

- No te preocupes, con el tiempo lo conseguirás. – Sei la miró comprensiva.- ¿Qué te parece si pruebas a hacer tu propio arco y tus flechas de hielo? A lo mejor así te sientes más segura.

"Buena idea". En un momento apareció un hermoso arco de hielo con una flecha en sus manos. Elsa se posicionó. Pensó en todo lo que le había enseñado su compañera en el rato que llevaban allí. Se concentró. Apuntó. Y disparó. La flecha de hielo dio en la diana, no exactamente en el centro pero muy cerca.

- ¡Lo conseguí! – Gritó eufórica.

- ¡Bien, Elsa! ¡Bravo!– Gritó Olaf también.

Sei aplaudió, mirando con orgullo a su "alumna".

- Pensabas que no lo iba a lograr. – Afirmó la reina de forma altiva sin mirar a Sei mientras hacía desaparecer el arco.

- Claro que no. Tenía una mínima esperanza en que lo lograses. – Sonrió burlona.

Se sentaron un rato en la hierba, viendo las nubes pasar. Olaf enseguida se distrajo y se fue a perseguir mariposas, feliz con el tiempo primaveral. Elsa miró a la chica que tenía al lado. Estaba tumbada, respirando pausadamente mientras miraba al cielo. Le pareció una imagen muy tranquilizadora, de alguna forma esa chica le transmitía seguridad e ilusión. "¿De verdad he estado contigo en mi cama?" Se preguntó a sí misma. Todavía le costaba encajar esos pensamientos en su vida.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Elsa?

La pregunta sorprendió a la rubia.

- Me encuentro bien. Hace un día maravilloso. Tengo que confesar que tenía ganas de escapar de las paredes del castillo. – Suspiró.

- No me extraña. Tiene que ser complicado dirigir un reino siendo tan joven y sin experiencia. Mucha carga, supongo.

- Por suerte tengo asesores que me ayudan, pero intento tomar todas las decisiones y que nadie las tome por mí. No quiero que Arendelle caiga en malas manos. Les agradezco muchísimo a todos los habitantes que hayan aceptado que su reina tenga poderes.

Y empezaron a hablar de la infancia de Elsa, de cómo había descubierto sus poderes y lo bien que lo pasaba con Anna de pequeña. Luego le contó el accidente, que apenas vio a Anna en muchos años, la muerte de sus padres y la desgarradora soledad en la que vivió hasta hacía relativamente poco. Sei la escuchaba atentamente.

- Y esa es mi aburrida historia. – Concluyó la reina. - ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo descubriste tus poderes?

- También era muy pequeña cuando me di cuenta de que los tenía. Fue un día en el que mi padre me cogió en brazos para darme un paseo y le quemé la barba. – Sonrió nostálgicamente recordando a sus padres fallecidos. – Siempre los usaba para jugar hasta que asesinaron a mis padres. Entonces me fui a vivir a una cabaña en las montañas con Kandy, la mujer que me ha criado, y cuando venía Gorrot de visita me enseñaba a usarlo más…salvajemente, digamos.

- Oh, no tenía ni idea de lo de tus padres. – Dijo Elsa, apenada.

- No pasa nada. Aun así he llevado una vida divertida y emocionante.

Entonces fue ella la que relató su vida, sus largos viajes con la Compañía a reinos lejanos y sus aventuras en ellos. La cantidad de gente que había conocido y la que estaba deseando de conocer. Elsa quedó muy sorprendida con los viajes de Sei, al parecer había vivido muchas cosas para lo joven que era. Habían llevado dos vidas completamente distintas, y eso, de alguna forma, seducía a la reina.

Estaba atardeciendo. Montaron en los caballos y se pusieron en marcha de vuelta a Arendelle. Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Sei tuvo otra idea para finalizar la tarde.

- No podemos terminar la tarde así. Propongo visitar alguna taberna del pueblo y obsequiarles con la visita de la reina, y de paso, que ellos nos obsequien con algo de bebida. – Dijo sonriente.

- Acepto.

Entraron en una taberna que gustaba especialmente a Elsa, y la gente que había en ella se puso en pie, abriéndole paso a su reina y dedicándole pomposos cumplidos. Elsa se lo agradecía, pero quería sentarse en una mesa como una clienta más. Hacía calor ahí dentro, y sonaba música de fondo, alguien estaba dando un concierto. Se sentaron los tres en un rincón y les sirvieron sendos vasos de aguardiente, la especialidad de la taberna.

- No sé si voy a poder con esto, Sei. – Dijo Elsa tímidamente.

Pero la conversación fluía tan bien entre ellas que el cuerpo les pedía más bebida para hidratar sus gargantas. Estaban tan a gusto que se les olvidó que pasaba el tiempo.

- Bueno, chica salvaje, pues yo creo que te está entrando bastante bien la bebida. – Sei alzó una ceja mientras escondía su cara ya colorada por la bebida detrás de su vaso.

Elsa se ruborizó, sabía a qué se refería con el término "salvaje", nada más y nada menos que a la noche de la fiesta… la rubia le dedicó una mirada despectiva.

- Creo que la más salvaje aquí eres tú, ambas lo sabemos.

- Yo sólo me rendí ante tus encantos. – Parecía que Sei no tenía ningún problema en hablar del tema.

- Estábamos drogadas.

- Para estar drogada tenías un hambre voraz…

- Fue un error y no va a volver a pasar. – Elsa dio un digno trago a su vaso.

- Ya, claro. Lo que no me puedes negar, Elsa, es que…te gustó.

- ¿Qué te gustó? – Se habían olvidado por completo de que Olaf seguía allí con ellas.

Las dos se quedaron pasmadas.

- El baile. – Dijo Sei al fin. – Elsa se negaba a bailar pero al final conseguí hacer que bailase…alocadamente.

- ¿Y te gustó, Elsa? – Preguntó Olaf inocentemente.

Elsa titubeaba, no sabía que contestar. Los dos la miraban expectantes, sobre todo Sei.

-Pues…- empezó a balbucear.

Pero su frase se cortó cuando irrumpieron en la taberna Rásgar y dos de los guardias de Elsa, buscándola. Eran un hombre alto y rubio muy ancho de hombros, parecido a Rásgar, pero más alto, y otro más delgado pero igual de alto y castaño. La buscaron con la mirada recorriendo el local, y cuando la localizaron se acercaron a grandes zancadas.

- Majestad, estábamos preocupados en el castillo. – Dijo el más fornido haciendo una reverencia. – Su hermana nos mandó a buscarle, y nos dijeron que la habían visto por aquí. Nos extrañó un poco pero…vemos que estáis aquí.

- Viendo con quién está, Majestad, tampoco me extraña tanto su presencia aquí. – Espetó Rásgar mirando a Sei.

- Sólo intentaba distraer un poco a la reina de sus arduas tareas cotidianas.

Elsa no quería que pensaran mal de Sei, si estaba en esa taberna bebiendo era porque ella y sólo ella había aceptado la propuesta. Tal vez lo necesitaba de verdad, o tal vez se había dejado llevar demasiado. Fuese lo que fuese era su responsabilidad.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía una habitante más de Arendelle. Ha sido una grata experiencia, gracias Sei. – Le hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza.- Es hora de volver al castillo.

"Estoy algo mareada, va a ser difícil mantener la compostura, dichoso aguardiente…". Se levantó con toda la dignidad que le fue posible. Fue hacia el tabernero para dejarle las monedas de oro que le correspondían pero este se negó a aceptar oro de la reina. Así que volvió a la mesa y le dejó el oro a Sei para que pagase ella más tarde, cuando se fuese. Se fijó en la cara de la morena. Tenía un tono de color muy llamativo, las mejillas encendidas por el alcohol, el calor del lugar y su propio calor corporal. Sus ojos oscuros tenían una expresión risueña, que se dibujaba también en la tenue sonrisa de su cara.

- Ha sido un día muy agradable. Deberíamos volver a repetirlo algún día, hasta que consiga lazar flechas en condiciones. – Dijo Elsa entrelazando las manos.

- Desde luego. Estoy a su disposición, reina Elsa.- Sei la miraba desde su asiento.

- ¿Nos vamos, Elsa? – Preguntó Olaf. – ¡Ha sido muy divertido, Sei! Pero no sé si me ha gustado la idea de ir en caballo.

- Aprenderás, Olaf. – La morena sonrió al muñeco de nieve.

- Yo casi que me voy a quedar un rato aquí con mi compañera…si no le importa, Majestad. – Dijo Rásgar deslizándose juguetonamente en la silla en la que se había sentado Elsa. – Confío en que sus guardias la lleven correctamente al castillo.

Elsa asintió y salió de la taberna seguida de los dos guardias y de Olaf. Sintió un poco de tristeza al darse cuenta de que había sido una despedida bastante fría para lo divertido que había sido el día. Luego se dio cuenta de que, al final, no había tenido que contestar a la pregunta comprometida a la que la habían sometido Sei y Olaf. Se alegró, abrumada por el aguardiente y la satisfacción de haber estado una tarde divirtiéndose.

**Desde luego ha sido un día intenso para las dos jeje, ya necesitaban vivir algo así. Un saludo!**


	11. Mares de cariño

**Ya llega el siguiente capítulo. Gracias otra vez por leer y por comentar :) se agradece. Este capítulo empieza donde acabó el anterior, pero desde el punto de vista de Sei. Vamos, al ataque! **

**11. Mares de cariño.**

SEI

Se había quedado en la taberna con Rásgar después de que la reina se marchase, pero ya no era lo mismo. Notaba un vacío a su alrededor, le faltaba algo, faltaba algo inmensamente agradable que había llenado la tarde. Faltaba Elsa. Sintió en su vientre una especie de decepción, y no era que no estuviese a gusto con su amigo, que sí lo estaba, simplemente la presencia de Elsa era de mayor envergadura.

Su amigo la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, parecía estar intentando descifrar la expresión de la cara de la chica.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa que tienes esa cara de dolor de muelas? Espero que no le hayas puesto esa cara de muermo a la reina durante toda la tarde. – Dijo pidiendo una cerveza.

- No. He sacado mi repertorio de caras bonitas, no te preocupes. – Contestó con ironía.

- Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

- No me pasa nada, es el alcohol, que ya empieza a aplanarme, nada más.

- Te conozco desde hace mucho, y sé que algo ha pasado. ¡Pero podemos intentar remediarlo pidiendo cerveza! – Gritó el rubio con alegría. - ¡Por favor, otra más por aquí!

Sei pensó que ya había tenido bastante con el aguardiente, pero no le iba a decir que no a la cerveza.

- Está bien, pero sólo una.

- Vamos, ¿acaso hay algo que te quita el sueño? ¿O…es alguien? – Preguntó el chico.

- Puede ser. No lo sé ni yo…

- Wowowo, ¡has encontrado el amor en Arendelle! Esto sí que es una sorpresa. ¿De quién se trata?

- ¿Amor? ¡Claro que no! Psss… eso es mucho decir. - Lo miró torciendo el gesto.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte. Eres muy atractiva, ¿quién puede resistirse a alguien como tú?

- La pregunta es si yo podré resistirme a ese alguien. – Dijo entristecida dando vueltas a su jarra.

"Ni siquiera yo sé lo que siento, y si lo supiese tampoco te lo diría, amigo. Es un tema delicado." Le estaba cogiendo cariño a Elsa, y se estaba dando cuenta ahora. Esa atracción que sentía por la reina podía ser sólo admiración, o puede que fuese algo más. Estaba un poco confundida. Rezaba por que no fuese así y fuese mera admiración, porque si no tendrían problemas. Ella estaba perdiendo el control sobre el fuego y no quería imaginarse qué pasaría si ese cariño hacia Elsa fuese a más, sería peligroso, podría hacerle daño. Así que tomó la decisión de no darle importancia y guardar ese pequeño sentimiento en algún rincón de sus pensamientos, oculto.

En ese momento se fijó en dos figuras encapuchadas que entraron sigilosamente y se sentaron en la barra de la taberna. Una era un poco más alta que otra. Los observó durante un rato, parecían estar buscando a alguien. Algo le resultaba familiar de ellos…¿y si era Jack?

- Rásgar, ahí hay dos sospechosos. Deberíamos acercarnos un poco, a ver si podemos escuchar algo.

Fueron discretamente hasta la barra, a unos metros de ellos, pero con el bullicio y la música del lugar era imposible oír algo. Se acercaron un poco más, hasta estar casi encima de ellos, y algo pudieron escuchar…

- Debería estar aquí, nos dijo que estaría aquí. – Susurró un hombre, apenas imperceptible.

- Iremos al castillo. – Susurró una voz más aguda.

"Oh, no, buscan a Elsa". En ese preciso instante apareció Kristoff y se acercó a ellos, llamándolos casi desde la puerta.

- ¡Hola, Sei, Rásgar! ¡Qué alegría veros por aquí! – Gritó alzando los brazos.

"Muy inoportuno, Kristoff". Con los gritos del rubio los encapuchados se percataron de que tenían detrás a los miembros de la Compañía. A Sei no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y recibió un duro codazo en el estómago que la dejó sin respiración. Los sospechosos salieron a toda prisa del local.

- Vamos tras ellos. – Dijo Sei intentando enderezarse.

Sei y Rásgar salieron corriendo, y Kristoff, aunque perplejo, los siguió. Recorrieron varias calles del pueblo persiguiendo a los encapuchados, pero eran presas difíciles. Finalmente, tras una larga carrera, el golpe en el estómago hizo a Sei detenerse, muy a su pesar, pero consiguió lanzar una llamarada de fuego hacia las espaldas de los desconocidos, incendiando sus capas mientras huían. Los perdieron de vista.

- ¿Estás bien, Sei? – Preguntó Rásgar intentando calmar su respiración.

- Sí, sí. ¿Por qué se nos escapan siempre? A Gorrot no le va a gustar esto.

- ¿Se puede saber quiénes eran esos? – Kristoff estaba confundido.

- Creemos que estaban buscando a Elsa, pero no sabemos para qué, puede que secuestrarla o…matarla. – Dijo Sei. – Deberíamos ir al castillo cuanto antes.

ELSA 

Para cuando llegó al castillo ya había conseguido disipar un poco los efectos del alcohol en su ser. Le hubiese gustado irse a la cama a descansar, pero recordó que le había prometido a Anna cenar con ella. Fue al gran comedor, la cena ya le estaba esperando y Anna estaba en la mesa.

- ¿Tarde de relax, Elsa? – Preguntó la pelirroja con cara curiosa.

- Algo así. La verdad es que ha sido una tarde de lo más placentera. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba algo así. – Trató de decirlo con toda la normalidad que le fue posible.

- Ya veo. ¿Has ido con Sei?

Elsa asintió.

- Se os ve bien juntas. – Comentó Anna con normalidad.

Después de cenar Anna se empeñó en que Elsa hiciese una pista de hielo en el hall para divertirse un rato, sólo para ella y Olaf. Al final Elsa cedió ante el capricho de su hermana y congeló el suelo del hall. Gerda y Kai también se unieron al momento de diversión. Elsa, aunque estaba cansada, también patinó un rato. Mientras deslizaba un pie y otro, notó esa sensación que empezaba a hacerse tan familiar en la que una marea de imágenes se conectaban y la asaltaban a toda velocidad.

_Flashback_

_Su cuerpo todavía tenía ligeros espasmos. Notaba el cuerpo de Sei temblar sobre ella, por el cansancio, la agitación y el frío que ella misma empezaba a desprender. Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban. La viva mirada de la joven morena buscó la de la reina._

_- No pensarás que esto ha acabado aquí, ¿verdad? – Le dijo entrecortadamente._

_Elsa cogió aire, y sin decir nada tumbó el cuerpo de la morena en la cama. Volvió a empezar el sutil baile entre las dos, entre suspiros y jadeos, haciendo deambular sus manos y sus labios por cada rincón del cuerpo de la otra. La cama de Elsa empezaba a quedarse pequeña. Era un ritmo irrefrenable pero acompasado, que las envolvía sin darse cuenta. Así, entre dulces caricias y movimientos cargados de pasión, vieron emerger a través de la ventana triangular las primeras pinceladas del amanecer._

_Se dejaron caer en la cama. No tenían ni idea de cuántas horas habían pasado. Sei estaba tendida en la cama, ligeramente cubierta por la sábana, en silencio, sólo se oía su respiración excitada. Tenía un cuerpo precioso. Las pequeñas gotas de sudor resplandecían sobre su piel, y su pecho subía y bajaba sin parar, intentando sosegar su respiración. De repente Elsa notó su mirada sobre ella. Sei se incorporó ligeramente para mirarla más de cerca. _

_- Eres perfecta. – Le susurró en la oscuridad. _

_Elsa se sonrojó._

_- Tú me ves perfecta.- Se acercó y le dio un casto beso en la frente. _

_- Veo muchas cosas en ti. – Sonrió cariñosamente._

_- Ha sido una experiencia nueva para mí. – Confesó tímidamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Sei. _

_- Entonces espero haber estado a la altura de lo que una reina se merece._

_Elsa se rio ante ese comentario, pero le resultó de lo más halagador. Permanecieron un rato tumbadas, sin decir nada._

_- Entonces, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Sei acariciándole la trenza._

_- Sí, estoy de maravilla. Aunque me está empezando a dar vueltas la cabeza…no sé, me noto algo rara. – Trató de hacer una bola de nieve con una mano y apenas salieron unos pequeños copos._

_- ¿Qué les pasa a tus poderes? – Entonces Sei también intentó hacer chispas con una mano y sólo aparecieron unas volutas de humo…_

_- Tal vez lo mejor sea que descansemos y cuando durmamos unas horas volvamos a intentarlo._

_- Igual es lo mejor, sí, yo también estoy un poco mareada…pero yo creo…que esto no es normal, ha tenido que pasar algo._

_De repente oyeron un golpe fuera de la habitación. Se asustaron. Elsa se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. Se asomó y vio a Gorrot alejarse por el pasillo, de espaldas a ella._

_- Es Gorrot. No sé si habrá oído algo._

_- Espero que no. A lo mejor nos ha estado buscando. Bah, no importa. Ven aquí conmigo. – Dijo Sei dando un golpecito en la cama para que Elsa volviese a su lado._

_Se taparon y se acurrucaron la una junto a la otra, sin vestirse. Dejaron que sus confusas mentes se sumergieran en el profundo letargo del sueño, confiando que las reconfortase y reparase sus poderes. En ese momento no querían pensar en otra cosa que en quedarse así, como estaban._

_Fin flashback._

El corazón de Elsa palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho. No fue capaz de mover un músculo cuando toda la pista de hielo que había formado y de la que estaba disfrutando junto a Anna, Gerda, Kai y Olaf, se derritió súbitamente, dejando la sala sin un atisbo de hielo. Pero Elsa estaba absorta, navegando en los tiernos recuerdos que acababa de revivir, derritiéndose en mares de cariño.

Anna la miró, desconcertada, pero parecía que se estaba dando cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Se acercó a su hermana mayor.

- Elsa, ¿se puede saber qué te ha pasado ahora? Has tenido otro de esos recuerdos, ¿verdad? ¿No se supone que tienes que congelarlo todo en vez de derretirlo? – Preguntó intentando traer a su hermana de vuelta a la Tierra. – Hey, Elsa, ¿te importaría responderme?

- Sí, Anna. – Respondió pausadamente. – Han sido esos recuerdos. Pero esta vez me ha sorprendido. Ha sido…bonito…

Anna emitió un silbido.

- Entiendo. De hecho, creo que ya lo entiendo todo. – Puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia. – Lo que pasa es que te estás encariñando con ella.

- ¿Encariñando? ¿Yo? ¿Con quién? – Elsa pareció volver bruscamente a la conversación y esa expresión la había pillado por completa sorpresa.

- Con Sven… - Anna puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Pues con quién va a ser? ¿Con cuánta gente te has acostado últimamente?

- ¡Anna! Baja la voz. – Elsa tapó a toda prisa la boca de su hermana. - No hace falta que se entere el resto del palacio.

- Vale, vale, bajo la voz. Pero es verdad lo que digo. Te atrae esa chica.

Elsa bufó.

- Lo que pasa es que, por lo que parece, fue una noche intensa, y eso nos ha unido de alguna forma.

En ese momento entraron Rásgar, Kristoff y Sei por la puerta. Elsa la miró, la miró como si sólo hubiese entrado ella. Una oleada de afecto recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo. Quería ir con ella. Pero fue ella la que se acercó a Elsa.

- Elsa… - intentó decir algo pero no le salían las palabras.

- Sei, ha sido maravilloso. – Elsa sonrió, aplacando los nervios de la otra.

Sei sonrió también, mucho más relajada.

- Esto es muy confuso, no sé. A lo mejor te estoy cogiendo cariño y todo, Majestad. – Sei se rio nerviosamente.

- Si sólo fuese cariño…- Elsa oyó murmurar a Anna detrás de ella.

"Yo también te estoy cogiendo cariño, Sei"

De pronto, una flecha pasó rozando la cintura de Sei, rasgándole la camiseta. Elsa se asustó. Vio a Sei girarse en la dirección en la que había venido la flecha y vieron a un encapuchado en lo alto de una ventana. Lanzó otra flecha en la dirección en la que estaban las dos, no estaba claro a cuál de las dos iba dirigida. Sei la quemó con un movimiento de la mano. En otra ventana apareció otro arquero encapuchado, y en otra ventana otro. Lanzaban flechas a toda velocidad. Elsa cubrió a Anna, Kai, Gerda, Kristoff y Olaf con bloques de hielo para protegerlos, ella podría defenderse. Vio a Rásgar intentar llegar hasta los encapuchados mientras Sei quemaba flechas a diestro y siniestro e intentaba atacarles con bolas de fuego. Pero no llegaba a todas. Elsa vio cómo una flecha iba en su dirección, hacia el cuello. No dudó en salir en su ayuda y congelar la flecha en el aire. Los poderes de Elsa y Sei eran demasiado fuertes para ellos, y se retiraron a toda prisa. Nadie tuvo fuerzas para seguirlos.

- Bueeeno, ha faltado poco, ¿eh? – Dijo Anna. - ¿A quién demonios querían matar?

- A Elsa, seguramente. – Respondió Kristoff pasando un brazo por el hombro de Anna.

- Yo creo que no les hubiese importado quitarse a cualquiera de en medio con tal de tener el camino libre hasta la reina. – Comentó Rásgar.

- ¿Estás bien, Sei? – Preguntó Elsa mirando el corte que llevaba en la cintura.

- Sí, sí, pero gracias a ti. Me has salvado la vida, Elsa…

- No podía dejar que te mataran.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que el resto las sacó de su ensimismamiento. Kristoff acompañó a Anna a su dormitorio, Rásgar acompañó a Gerda y Kai, y Sei hizo lo mismo con Elsa.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de la habitación. Elsa quería expresar algo a la chica pero no sabía qué, tal vez la gratitud por esforzarse en perseguir gente que intentaba matarla, o tal vez decirle que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante para ella.

- Ha sido un día intenso. – Comentó Elsa simplemente. "Esto no es exactamente lo que pretendía decir, pero ¿qué le digo?"

- Sí, vamos a coger la cama con muchas ganas hoy, será cuestión de tumbarnos y quedarnos dormidas. Hay que ver el trabajo que me da este reino. – Dijo Sei bromeando.

- Y yo te agradezco que estés ahí. Sei…sabes que no soy muy dada a hablar sobre este asunto pero…ha sido muy bonito lo que hoy hemos revivido. – Elsa notó cómo el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

- Ya…ha sido demasiado bonito. – Sonrió, con esa sonrisa tierna que empezaba a derretir a la reina.

- Bueno, vamos a descansar. Nos lo merecemos. – Dijo Elsa abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio. – Deberías mirarte esa herida.

Sei se tocó la cintura.

- No te preocupes, es un simple arañazo.

Sei ya se estaba dando media vuelta para irse cuando Elsa habló.

- Buenas noches, guardiana de mi reino. – Dijo en un susurro.

- Buenas noches, reina de mis sueños. – Respondió la morena en otro susurro, girándose de nuevo para mirarla.

Se miraron unos segundos.

Elsa no sabía si lo había dicho en tono irónico o si tendría parte de verdad. Prefirió pensar que ambas cosas.

**Ya me diréis qué os parece, y qué pensáis que puede pasar a partir de ahora. Nos vemos próximamente! :D**


	12. Un rincón del mundo

**12. Un rincón del mundo**

**Recomiendo leer este capítulo con paz y relax, para que podáis llenaros de inspiración y sentirlo de verdad! Esa es la gracia. He escrito este capítulo con la intención de trasladar al lector a esa situación todo lo posible, no sé si lo habré conseguido, espero que algo sí. Bueno, como veáis jeje, yo sólo recomiendo lo que yo haría ;) **

Sei se despertó algo dolorida por el golpe que recibió en el estómago unos días atrás y el rasguño en la cintura. Como siempre últimamente, su primer pensamiento del día fue la reina Elsa, hoy había tocado una viva imagen de ella enredada en las sábanas blancas de sus aposentos.

"Definitivamente los recuerdos de aquella dichosa noche me van a acompañar el resto de mi vida, parece."

Fue a la biblioteca a leer un rato. Había dejado un libro de misterio y romance a medias, y quería acabarlo esa mañana porque estaba intrigada, pero se encontró en el sillón en el que se sentaba habitualmente un libro con la encuadernación en granate. Se titulaba _"Un rincón del mundo". _Lo abrió y vio algunas páginas con bellos paisajes silvestres. "Lo leeré". Pero algo se desprendió de una de las páginas, era una nota. La cogió del suelo y leyó:

_Sei, espero que leas esto. Esta tarde, sigue el río corriente arriba, hasta que llegues a un bello rincón del mundo._

Y ahí acababa la nota. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, pero estaba claro que era para ella. Dudó un instante si acudir o no, porque podía ser una trampa, pero ¿y si era alguien que necesitaba ayuda? ¿Y si alguien necesitaba hablar en privado? ¿Y si era Elsa? "¿Elsa? ¡Tonterías! Está demasiado ocupada…debería dejar de pensar en estas cosas".

Por la tarde se encaminó a las afueras de la ciudad y se adentró en el bosque, buscando el río al que supuso que se refería la nota.

Una suave melodía empezó a llegar a sus oídos como una brisa. Se la traía el viento. Era muy tenue, tanto que creyó que era su imaginación, pero le seguía llegando. No podía resistirse a escucharla más de cerca, la llamaba de alguna forma, era algo que no podía dejar escapar. Tiraba de ella como un firme hilo invisible, arrastrándola bosque adentro hacia un lugar profundo y desconocido.

Avanzó entre la maleza y las flores silvestres, siguiendo más a su corazón que a la leve melodía que apenas percibía. Pero parecía que iba por el buen camino y empezó a oírla más de cerca. Un tono de voz contundente y melodioso, una mujer. Si era alguien que se había alejado de la civilización para buscar paz y tranquilidad, Sei no se la iba a arrebatar, pero tenía que ver quién era, aunque sólo fuese durante un segundo; ¿y si era la propietaria de la nota?

Le llegó el sonido de un arroyo, mezclado con la tibia melodía, y al acercarse más escuchó el sonido del agua golpeando el río…¿una cascada? Llegó al río y lo siguió corriente arriba un tramo, y cuando pasó los últimos árboles altos, alzó la vista y se encontró con que estaba frente a una estrecha cascada. Vio en lo alto que había un saliente y una pequeña explanada de hierba. Era la misma cascada en la que había estado días atrás con Rásgar, jurándose a sí misma que volvería para ver un atardecer. Tal vez había llegado el día.

Se acercó sigilosamente para no ser descubierta. Ya oía la voz con claridad, era bella, y parecía estar entonando una canción algo melancólica y nostálgica, como si anhelase algo con fuerza pero algo le impidiese tenerlo. "¿Tal vez le han partido el corazón a una joven doncella?" Pensó Sei, curiosa. Pero al asomarse entre los arbustos se quedó sin respiración ni pensamientos. Era la reina Elsa en todo su esplendor. Se quedó paralizada. No se lo esperaba. Elsa no se había percatado de la visita. Estaba sentada inocentemente en una roca junto al pequeño lago formado al pie de la cascada, con los brazos rodeándose las rodillas. No llevaba su atuendo cotidiano y majestuoso, sino uno sencillo y del más puro y resplandeciente blanco. Al tener las piernas encogidas, el vestido se le encogía y se le arremolinaba en la parte alta del muslo, dejando al descubierto la piel blanca que a Sei le resultaba lejanamente familiar. Su brillante trenza rubia platina caía hacia un lado, acomodada en su hombro descubierto. Se había quitado los zapatos y tenía los pies mojados de haberlos tenido metidos en el río. Su expresión era de resignación y candidez a la vez.

La imagen era bucólica, indescriptible, con una musa perdida entre los bosques como protagonista. Un paraje verde salpicado con flores de varios colores, rodeado por espesos árboles que parecían proteger ese bello rincón del mundo. El agua caía desde lo alto de la cascada como queriendo unirse al momento. Y el río, en medio, aportaba su eterno canto, combinado con el tímido canto de la reina de ese reino.

Posiblemente quería pasar desapercibida para cualquier habitante de Arendelle, y por eso había cambiado de vestuario, pero Sei estaba convencida de que si alguien la descubría allí, la raptaría o se quedaría embobado mirando hasta el anochecer, casi casi como le estaba pasando a ella…no podía despegarse de allí, sus pies no arrancaban, ni siquiera sus manos atinaban a mover ni un músculo, y mucho menos sus ojos, que no soltaban esa estampa tan hermosa. Por un momento tuvo la fugaz idea de darse media vuelta discretamente y dejar a la reina en la paz que seguramente estaba buscando. Pero supo que no era eso lo que iba a hacer, en ningún momento realmente se había tomado en serio su cabeza esa idea. De alguna forma sabía, sentía, que ese lugar le pertenecía, que sólo podía estar allí en ese momento, que sólo quería quedarse allí y no salir en mucho tiempo. Ya no le importaba lo que pudiese pensar o decir la propia Elsa cuando descubriese que se encontraba allí, porque sabía…sabía que no le iba a molestar. Era ella la que había escrito la nota. Ahora lo sabía con certeza.

Se dio cuenta de que su propia piel estaba completamente reluciente, sus poderes se despertaban y revolvían dentro de ella, bramando. Dio un paso adelante y salió de entre los arbustos, con miedo de incendiarlos. Avanzó pausadamente, sin prisa, dejándose embriagar por el frescor de la tarde, y sobre todo, sin perder de vista el perfil de la joven rubia hacia la que se dirigía. Elsa no había dejado de cantar, y tenía la cara levantada hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados. Pero pronto se percató de que no estaba sola. Se giró hacia donde venía Sei, y lejos de asustarse, siguió cantando sin miedo alguno. Sus miradas se encontraron en el aire. Sei estaba segura de que si los ojos pudiesen hablar, en ese instante estarían teniendo una conversación de lo más interesante.

Elsa la miraba mientras se acercaba, como si llevase esperando a esa invitada mucho tiempo, casi toda la vida. Se puso en pie, ajustándose el vestido blanco.

- No deberías estar sola aquí. – Dijo Sei.

- Por eso te he hecho venir. – Contestó Elsa.

Sei se quedó de pie, mirándola a un metro de ella, sin decir una palabra más. Le tendió la mano, no sabía muy bien para qué, pero eso era lo que le pedía el cuerpo en ese momento, sólo quedaba dejarse llevar, y en ese preciso instante entendió esa expresión a la perfección. Elsa respondió elegantemente, posando su mano en la de la morena. Por un momento salió vapor de esa unión. Ambas sonrieron. Sus cuerpos estaban algo acelerados y sus poderes con ellos. Estaban en silencio, sólo mirándose. Sei se descalzó rápidamente, para estar en igualdad de condiciones con su compañera. Le agarró de la cintura con la otra mano y la meció ligeramente, pidiéndole silenciosamente permiso para bailar. Elsa respondió positivamente otra vez, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Sei no sabía en qué momento de su vida había empezado a ser tan gentil, y mucho menos en qué momento le había apetecido bailar así tan de repente. Parecía que el momento simplemente lo pedía, y ella no iba a reprimir sus deseos por muy sorprendentes que fuesen.

Elsa empezó a tararear una canción para poner fondo a su baile.

Curiosamente, Sei no pisó a Elsa en ningún momento, ni Elsa a ella, por supuesto. Al ser de la misma altura, sus miradas se cruzaban constantemente, y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros. Era una sensación muy agradable, sujetar la mano y el cuerpo de Elsa, rodeadas de tanta belleza, tanta paz, tantos sentimientos…se detuvo un momento, le soltó la mano para ponerla sobre el fino tirante de un hombro, y la miró directamente a los ojos azules. En ellos encontró seguridad. Deslizó el tirante por el brazo de la reina, y lo mismo hizo con el otro tirante. El vestido impoluto resbalaba como la seda por el delicado y frágil cuerpo de Elsa. Sei supuso que la chica estaba poniéndose algo nerviosa, porque había aparecido escarcha en la hierba que las rodeaba, y ella misma no se quedaba atrás, porque su cuerpo abrasaba, y Elsa lo tuvo que notar cuando recorría su piel junto a los tirantes, pero no dijo nada, se dedicaron a admirar la estela de vapor que iban dejando los dedos de Sei a medida que rozaba la fría piel de Elsa.

Al fin el vestido cayó en la escarcha, y seguido su ropa interior. A pesar de que Sei tenía esa vaga sensación de familiaridad con el cuerpo que tenía delante, no dejaba de resultarle fascinante. Ahora era su turno, y Elsa no se amedrentó. Se deshizo suavemente de la camiseta de lino que llevaba, y luego le desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer. Estaban totalmente ruborizadas. Se miraban a la cara, pero sus sentimientos y sus anhelos viajaban más allá. Sin embargo, Elsa parecía no estar segura de tener todo bajo control en lo que a sus poderes se refería. Su expresión era de temor, de temor a sí misma, y se abrazó y retrocedió tratando de concentrar todas sus fuerzas en mantener calmada la tormenta de su interior. Pero la escarcha creció hasta los árboles de alrededor y la orilla del río.

"No, Elsa, no te asustes, no pasa nada, confía en mí." La tierna mirada de Sei pareció apaciguarla un poco. La morena dio un paso y la escarcha se derritió bajo sus pies. No quería otra cosa en el mundo que acercarse a Elsa, aunque solo fuese un poco, veía en ella el mejor refugio para su imprudente e impetuosa alma. Elsa le daba equilibrio. Dio otro paso.

- Tranquila, Elsa…

Poco a poco se acercó, y pegó su cuerpo al de Elsa, la rodeó con ambos brazos, abrazándola con cariño. Sintió la inquietud y la desazón de Elsa desvanecerse y la escarcha del suelo desapareció poco a poco. Los brazos de Elsa la rodearon a ella también, y le acarició la nuca bajo la melena oscura en señal de agradecimiento. Una nube de vapor volvió a emerger de su contacto. Permanecieron un rato así, sintiéndose mutuamente.

De repente, Sei se separó y se giró para meter un pie en el estanque que formaba la cascada. "Está frío, pero me acostumbraré. Ella no lo va a notar… como buena Reina de Hielo". Dio un par de pasos, y siguió avanzando hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura. Elsa la miraba embelesada desde la orilla. Por fin se decidió a dar el paso de sumergirse casi hasta el cuello. Desde ahí, sonrió pícaramente a la rubia y le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice para que fuera hasta ella. Elsa pareció dudar un segundo, y luego avanzó hasta quedar a unos metros de la otra chica.

- Parece que está fría. - comentó Elsa sonriente.

- No mucho…¿por qué dices que lo parece? – inquirió Sei extrañada.

- Tu cuerpo lo dice…

Sei se puso roja al instante. "Será posible…la reina recatada y reservada…¡jum! Te la devolveré." Mientras tanto, Elsa se reía a carcajada limpia.

- Muy graciosa. – Sei entornó los ojos con ironía. En realidad sí le había hecho gracia. – Yo que tú tendría cuidado, o cuando menos te lo esperes utilizaré mis cálidos poderes en tu contra.

- Espero verlo, te haré frente con gusto.

La regente se acercó algo seductora a la joven morena, le rozó los labios con un dedo y se alejó de nuevo, dejándola desconcertada. Pero Sei se lanzó y la cogió por detrás, jugando. De repente se sintieron demasiado cerca. Elsa giró la cara para mirarla, dejó de intentar escabullirse de sus brazos. Ya no se reían, sólo se miraban. Sei pudo ver como la determinación que solía acompañar a la reina se esfumaba durante unos segundos mientras se dejaba dominar por sus instintos, y durante esos segundos, sus labios se acercaron a los de Sei, sin titubear. Fue un beso lento, jugoso y profundamente deseado. Nada tenía que ver con los besos rápidos y trepidantes que habían revivido de la noche de la fiesta. Detrás de este beso había algo más.

- Todo ha cambiado. – Susurró Elsa al separarse.

- Ha cambiado para bien.

- Es raro, has aparecido así sin más, y has conseguido ganarte mi confianza y…

- …y tu corazón. – Terminó la frase sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¡No seas engreída! – La reprendió Elsa, todavía de espaldas a ella. – Te has ganado un hueco en Arendelle, nada más.

Pero Elsa también se rio. Sabía de sobra que Sei se había ganado algo más que un hueco en Arendelle. Ya no se lo podía negar a sí misma.

Estuvieron un rato nadando y jugando con el agua, con la precaución de mantener un poco las distancias para no perder el control de los poderes. Hasta que vieron que el sol empezaba a ocultarse en las montañas. Todo se estaba tornando de un tono anaranjado muy intenso.

- ¡Atardece! Vamos a verlo desde lo alto. – Sei salió del agua y cogió su ropa, que se puso aceleradamente, seguida de Elsa, que salió del agua con elegancia y formó un vestido azul de hielo al instante. A Elsa parecía hacerle gracia el entusiasmo que ponía Sei en muchas cosas, pero sobre todo en cosas en las que una persona cualquiera no se fijaría, como un atardecer. – Tenemos que encontrar algún sitio rápido para subir hasta ese saliente, de ahí se verá mejor. Pero claro, no creo que sepas escalar…hay que buscar un camino.

- ¿Disculpa? Yo puedo llegar por mis propios medios y no me hacen falta tus habilidades de escalada en absoluto. – Respondió Elsa llena de orgullo con la cabeza bien alta.

- Perdone, alteza, se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con la reina de Arendelle. – Se inclinó en una exagerada reverencia. – Adelante, muéstreme el camino.

Elsa estiró ambos brazos y lanzó dos enormes chorros de hielo de los que fue surgiendo una preciosa escalera congelada que ascendía impecablemente hasta el saliente. Luego giró levemente la cabeza y miró con superioridad a la morena, mientras empezaba a subir por la escalera. Sei se había quedado pasmada. "Pues van a tener razón los nietos de Kandy, los poderes de Elsa son mejores que los míos". Suspiró entre resignada e impresionada. Puso un pie en la escalera.

- Ah, ah. Creí que subirías escalando. – Elsa se detuvo un momento para burlarse de la chica.

- Y lo iba a hacer, hasta que he descubierto las dotes de una maravillosa mujer que va a ser amable y va a compartir su escalera conmigo. – Contestó Sei poniendo cara de inocencia.

Desde lo alto de la cascada pudieron ver cómo el sol se ocultaba y la naturaleza le decía el último adiós a la luz hasta el día siguiente. Sei se sintió satisfecha por haber cumplido su propia promesa de ver un atardecer desde allí.

Sintió que algo había cambiado. Todo había cambiado. Sentía una intensa unión con Elsa. Y aunque no había habido sexo fue el momento más erótico y apasionado de su vida.

No sabían qué iba a pasar ahora con ellas, sólo sabían que estaban muy a gusto juntas. Pero de momento tendrían que ir con cuidado hasta aclarar el asunto de los presuntos rebeldes o asesinos que estaban tramando algo en contra de Elsa. Bajaron por la escalera de hielo y Elsa la descongeló, se encaminaron al castillo, esperando que nadie las hubiese visto allí.

Pero alguien las vio.

**Espero que os haya llegado un poquito la sensualidad de la situación :D **

**Tengo que deciros que todo va a empezar a resolverse dentro de nada, aunque aún tienen que pasar muchas cosas. **

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	13. La cruda realidad

**¡Hola otra vez! Ya siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, para el próximo no tardaré tanto :D Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, ¡me encantan! Y se agradecen infinitamente. Bueno, venga, siguiente capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis :)**

**13. La cruda realidad.**

ELSA

Cuanto más trataba de concentrarse en las cartas que tenía delante más se despistaba y pensaba en otra cosa. Estaba en la mesa de su despacho, tratando de abordar el trabajo que tenía previsto para ese día. Pero no podía evitar acordarse de los momentos vividos con Sei. Sin lugar a dudas, había sido el rato más íntimo que había vivido en su vida de forma consciente (la noche de la fiesta no era del todo consciente…), y a su cabeza le costaba rechazarlo, y todavía más a su corazón. Recordaba cada segundo de la tarde anterior y notaba sus latidos rebotar contra su pecho, alterados por la novedad de esas emociones. Ahora bien, Elsa se encontraba tan contenta como aterrada. Había llevado una vida de clausura y aislamiento, y empezaba a sentir que todas las emociones y sensaciones que no había vivido hasta ahora se concentraron en aquel momento, en la cascada, y estaban pujando por desbordarla. Lo notaba en sus poderes, que parecían tener vida propia de repente. Había aprendido a controlarlos con el amor que conocía hasta ese momento, pero ahora estaba despertando en ella algo nuevo, algo diferente, algo que no lograba dominar. Eso la hacía sentirse vulnerable. Tendría que empezar de cero y volver a aprender a dominarlos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Intuía lo que significaban sus sentimientos emergentes, pero le costaba reconocerlo.

"Me estoy enamorando…" Suspiró.

Había llegado a pensar que ella, la Reina de Hielo, nunca podría sentir tales cosas, nunca podría amar. Ahora, todos sus principios, todo lo que había creído hasta el momento empezaba a tambalearse. Su parte responsable trataba de retenerla y frenar sus emociones, pero otra parte de ella la instaba a dejarse llevar…a soltar todo lo que tuviese que soltar y dejarlo ir.

Toc, toc.

- Adelante. – Dijo Elsa retornando al mundo presente del que se había fugado hacía rato.

- Buenos días, Majestad. – Sei asomó la cabeza y saludó con cara de pilla.

A Elsa le dio un brinco el corazón. Todas sus dudas parecieron desvanecerse en cuestión de segundos.

- Buenos días, guardiana. Pasa. – Respondió con toda su seriedad.

Parecía que la joven morena no tenía muy claro cómo actuar ante la reina, se acercó vacilante.

- ¿Estás trabajando en algo importante? – Preguntó mirando al escritorio. – Qué cosas pregunto, pues claro que estás trabajando en algo importante, ¡eres una reina!

- Son cosas muy rutinarias: tratados con otros reinos, alianzas, relaciones comerciales, peticiones de… - Elsa cortó la frase repentinamente, tapándose tímidamente la boca con la mano.

Sei la miró extrañada y luego se acercó al escritorio a mirar lo que había encima de la mesa.

- ¿¡Peticiones de mano!? – Cogió unas cuantas cartas de la mesa con efusividad. - ¿Recibes esto todos los días?

- En realidad…de vez en cuando. – Contestó algo avergonzada. – Evidentemente, las deniego todas, sin embargo, ahora que ya he aprendido a controlar mis poderes, hay varios príncipes que insisten en venir a verme en persona para dialogar y…

- … y enamorarte. – Concluyó Sei con una mirada despectiva. – Y supongo que los recibirás, por supuesto.

"¿Está celosa?" Pensó Elsa algo divertida. Decidió jugar un poco con ella.

- Los recibiré. De hecho, ya tengo preparados los vestidos que me voy a poner con cada uno de ellos. – Se levantó de la silla y se acercó un poco a la otra chica.

- Qué previsora. – Dijo Sei con ironía, y se cruzó de brazos. Cada vez estaba más molesta.

- Por lo que cuentan por ahí, son apuestos galanes, dispuestos a cruzar el mar por venir a verme. – Elsa estaba disfrutando de ver la expresión de furia que se empezaba a formar en el rostro de la morena. Se acercó un poco más.

- Qué valerosos. ¿Y también te van a llenar de flores como hace Jack?

- Sería un bonito detalle. – Elsa se puso frente a Sei. – Pero me haría muchísima más ilusión que me enseñasen a tirar con el arco y me llevasen a beber aguardiente a una taberna.

Sei se decidió a mirarla. Sonrió, algo más calmada.

- Cómo te gusta burlarte de mí, dichosa reina…

- Sabes de sobra que no estoy interesada en nadie, no sé por qué te crees todo lo que te digo.

Elsa se acercó para abrazarla y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. Sei le devolvió el abrazo, pasando los brazos por su fino cuello.

- Eres cruel.

- Y tú inocente.

Se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un tierno beso. Elsa sintió los suaves y tibios labios de Sei sobre los suyos. ¿Por qué había llegado a pensar que ella no se merecía ese tipo de cosas, ese tipo de contacto? Era un ser humano como otro cualquiera, ahora se daba cuenta. Era tan vulnerable como el resto a sentir…sentir. Esa extraña sensación que se estaba despertando en su interior y se removía al son de los labios de Sei. Era algo nuevo, demasiado nuevo, y demasiado potente…notó los pequeños latigazos de sus poderes recorrerle los brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, y antes de que pudiese separarse del todo de Sei, un pequeño haz helado salió de su mano y fue a parar a la pierna de la morena.

- ¡Aaaauu! ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? – Gritó Sei llevándose la mano a la pierna medio congelada.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad. – Respondió Elsa llevándose las manos a la boca y separándose unos metros.

- A ver, no pasa nada, supongo que esto se descongelará en un rato, o en unos días. – Dijo para tranquilizar a la reina. – Le diré a la gente que te has emocionado demasiado al verme, jajaja.

Elsa se tranquilizó un poco al ver que no se lo tomaba mal del todo, pero estaba muy asustada. "No puedo perder el control así. Hoy ha sido la pierna, pero otro día puede ser el corazón, y no quiero hacerle daño por nada del mundo."

- Necesito tomarme mi tiempo para aprender a controlar esto. Hasta entonces, creo que vamos a tener que ir con algo de cuidado.

- Tómate el tiempo que te haga falta. – Dijo Sei sonriendo mientras se aplicaba un poco de su propio calor corporal a la pierna. – Me voy ya, espero no haberte robado mucho tiempo, ahora podrás seguir contestando a tus pretendientes.

Elsa entrecerró los ojos en señal de reproche.

-Te buscaré más tarde, a ver cómo llevas la pierna.

- Vale, estaré por el castillo. – Le dio un rápido beso a Elsa en la mejilla y antes de que esta pudiese rechazarlo para evitar peligros salió corriendo por la puerta.

"Me voy a esforzar por aprender a controlar el hielo otra vez, por ti, Sei"

SEI

Empezó a cojear cuando cerró la puerta del despacho de la reina tras de sí. Ese disparo congelado le había dolido, pero no quería decírselo a Elsa para que no se preocupase. Lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a la habitación para seguir aplicándose calor.

Aun así estaba muy contenta. No podía parar de recordar los momentos vividos junto a Elsa en la cascada, no parecía real, pero lo era. A ratos se detenía a pensar un momento y se planteaba que tal vez no estuviese haciendo lo correcto, porque ella tenía un deber que cumplir en Arendelle y encariñarse con la reina posiblemente no fuese lo más adecuado. Pero en el fondo no le importaba. Quería ver a Elsa y estar con ella. Llegó al pasillo de su habitación y vio a Riuna.

- ¿De dónde vienes que vas cojeando? – Le preguntó esta.

- Estaba dando una vuelta por el castillo, me he dado un golpe. – Mintió con indiferencia, pero no estaba segura de que hubiese sonado muy creíble.

Aunque confiaba en sus compañeros, estaba casi segura de que se opondrían a los crecientes sentimientos que tenía por Elsa, porque podrían distraerla de su trabajo allí. Así que lo mantendría en secreto todo el tiempo posible.

- Un golpe…claro. – Riuna la escrutó con la mirada, pensativa. – Pasa a la habitación de Gorrot, tenemos reunión.

Entró y vio a Rásgar con su cara risueña habitual y su pelo rubio desordenado. Gorrot, en cambio, tenía la expresión sombría, la más sombría que le había visto en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Dónde has estado? Llevo un rato buscándote. – Preguntó el hombre de pelo canoso con especial dureza en la voz. Se acercó hasta quedar en frente de Sei.

- Pues estaba…- no pudo terminar.

Sin previo aviso y con una agilidad descomunal, Gorrot la cogió del cuello y la estampó contra la pared, reteniéndola ahí y obligándola a mantener la mirada en sus ojos.

- ¿Vas a mentirme, eh? No te molestes, sé de sobra dónde has estado. No puedes ocultarlo: tienes la pierna congelada.

Sei no supo qué decir. Estaba en shock, eso era lo último que se esperaba del mundo, esa reacción era muy inusual en su maestro.

Rásgar parecía extremadamente sorprendido, pero el respeto que le tenía a Gorrot era tan grande que no se atrevía a contradecirle en sus actos. Riuna, en cambio, parecía que ya se esperaba lo que estaba pasando, y permanecía de brazos cruzados mientras los miraba.

- Se acabó, Sei. Ya has jugado bastante. Vas a dejar de "tontear" con la reina.

- ¿"To…tontear" con la reina? – Preguntó Rásgar nervioso. No quería interrumpir, pero esa pregunta parecía que necesitaba hacerla.

- Ooh, Rásgar, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta todavía? – Dijo Gorrot con parsimonia, todavía sujetando el cuello de la joven contra la pared. – Nuestra querida Sei…se está enamorando de la reina Elsa.

El silencio inundó la habitación. "¿Cómo demonios lo sabe? Agg, no, ¿cómo demonios he podido dudar en algún momento de que no fuese a darse cuenta?" Pensó Sei angustiada. Estaba incómoda, quería salir de ahí, pero tenía la impresión de que todavía faltaban cosas por aclarar. Todo era muy raro.

- ¿Es verdad eso? Confiésalo. – Pidió el joven rubio.

Sei titubeó un poco. Luego sacó la voz como pudo para hablar, de entre los dedos que le estaban apretando con fuerza la garganta.

- Sí. – Lo dijo con seguridad, pero temía las reacciones de esas palabras. – Pero os aseguro que no me va a distraer de mi trabajo aquí, voy a…

No pudo acabar, Gorrot la interrumpió otra vez agarrándole todavía más fuerte el cuello. Apenas podía respirar.

- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo! – Gritó Gorrot. – No pensaba contártelo todavía, pero me veo obligado a hacerlo para que dejes de interrumpir el verdadero plan, lo que realmente estamos haciendo aquí.

"¿El verdadero plan? ¿De qué habla?"

- No hemos venido a Arendelle para proteger a su reina, sino para apartarla del trono…como sea. – Prosiguió Gorrot. – Os lo he ocultado hasta ahora a Rásgar y a ti porque sois jóvenes e impetuosos todavía. Pero tú estás empezando a interrumpir todos los planes, más bien llevas interrumpiéndolos bastante tiempo. ¿Quién crees que intentó trepar hasta los aposentos de la reina y luego se lanzó al fiordo? ¿Quiénes crees que salieron corriendo de la taberna? ¿Quién crees que trató de drogar a la reina Elsa la noche de la fiesta?

A Sei se le agolpaban las palabras como rocas en su mente, no podía procesarlas, se estaba colapsando. ¿Habían sido ellos todo el tiempo? ¿Sus propios compañeros? ¿Sus propios…amigos? Tenía demasiadas preguntas y no conseguía organizarlas, y mucho menos articularlas.

- Vo…vosotros…Riuna…tú…

- Sí. Y no sólo nosotros. No estamos solos. Pronto conocerás al resto de aliados. Espero que disfrutaras la noche de la fiesta, Sei, porque no vas a volver a acercarte tanto a la reina.

Sei lo miró estupefacta.

- ¿Crees que no sé lo que pasó en esa habitación esa noche? Te aseguro que me lo puedo imaginar a la perfección. También espero que disfrutases del baño en la cascada…

Lo sabían todo. Lo sabían todo desde el principio. Riuna y Gorrot. Ella había estado fingiendo y ocultándolo todo para nada. Incluso ellos se habían dado cuenta antes que ella misma de lo que estaba empezando a sentir…

- No puede ser. – Murmuró la joven, temblando.

- Es. Pero tranquila, no sólo has interrumpido planes, en parte también estás contribuyendo a nuestra causa inconscientemente. La reina también siente algo por ti, y eso es realmente nuevo para ella, ese nuevo amor la debilita. Ahora es más vulnerable. Pero a partir de ahora te quedarás en nuestro bando y dejarás de coquetear con ella. Porque para eso te he enseñado desde pequeña a aprender a controlar tus poderes. Este día tenía que llegar, y usarás tus poderes contra ella cuando lo tengamos todo planeado.

"¿Apartarme de Elsa? ¿Usar mis poderes contra ella? No…no entiendo nada. Necesito pensar…"

- ¿Y el príncipe Jack? – Preguntó desconcertada.

- ¿El príncipe Jack? Tiene años pero no madurez. Está embobado con la reina y no tiene más ambición que esa. Por lo menos, su llegada casual a Arendelle ha servido para mantenerte un poco distraída.

Todas sus conjeturas hasta ahora se estaban desmoronando. Jack simplemente estaba loco por Elsa. La Compañía que había venido a proteger el reino en realidad quería destruirlo. Ella, que creía estar en el lado de los buenos, en realidad estaba en el de los traidores.

- Bueno, chicos, confío en que sepáis decidir qué es lo mejor para vosotros, lo que más os conviene. Sabéis dónde están vuestras raíces. – Gorrot soltó a Sei por fin, y cambió su cara iracunda por una más agradable. – Debéis actuar con normalidad, que nadie sospeche nada. Y tú, Sei, ten cuidado, voy a estar vigilándote.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con Riuna, dejando a los dos jóvenes anonadados. Rásgar todavía era incapaz de articular palabra. Ella, por su parte, era incapaz hasta de pensar. Todo su mundo, todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora, acababa de dar un giro de 180º. El "buen" hombre que la había cuidado y aleccionado desde la infancia, llegando a convertirse en una especie de padre para ella, se había convertido en el villano. No podía concebirlo. Riuna, su amiga desde que era pequeña, estaba con él. Todo había sido una especie de farsa. Y lo peor de todo era que el objetivo de todo aquel plan malévolo que estaban tramando, era su objeto de deseo: Elsa.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no dejaban de viajar hasta la chica rubia que se encontraba unos pasillos más allá, esperando para preguntarle cómo se encontraba su pierna. El estómago se le revolvía, le entraron ganas de vomitar, de vomitarlo todo, sus recuerdos, sus emociones…todo. Estaba muy aturdida y desorientada. Se sentó y se acurrucó en el suelo, ajena a su compañero que permanecía impasible. La cabeza le daba vueltas, todos sus pensamientos se revolvían sin sentido, pero sobre todos ellos reinaba uno:

"Elsa…"


	14. Futuro rey de Arendelle

**¡Ya llego! Muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, ¡os prometo que me han llenado de ilusión! Me alegro de que os haya sorprendido, esa era la cuestión. Ay, es que os lo seguiría agradeciendo todo el día, pero seguiré en el próximo capítulo jaja. **

**Por cierto, soy autora, chica :D**

**14. ****Futuro rey de Arendelle**

ELSA

Elsa se encontraba en el balcón de su despacho, observando los terrenos de Arendelle. Todos se estaban preparando para recibir a los príncipes de varios reinos cercanos, obcecados con la idea de presentarle a Elsa sus respetos y sus intenciones amorosas. Ella ya les había dejado entrever que por mucha insistencia que mostrasen seguía sin estar interesada, pero ellos insistían, y no le quedó más remedio que recibirlos. Oyó que alguien entraba en el despacho. Era Gerda.

- Buenos días, Elsa, te traigo algo de comer. Sé que esta noche, cuando vengan los príncipes, habrá comida por todas partes pero no he podido resistirme a hacerte unas galletitas. – La mujer la miró con cara de bondad.

- Muchas gracias, Gerda. ¿Son las que nos hacías cuando éramos pequeñas? Están deliciosas. – A Elsa le vino un aroma dulce muy familiar. Le recordó a las tardes que se pasaban Anna y ella husmeando en las cocinas cuando eran pequeñas.

- Ay, mi pequeña Elsa, cuanto has crecido. Hace nada eras una niñita tímida y ahora mírate, la regente de un reino, tan joven… tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti. – Gerda se estaba poniendo nostálgica. – Es posible que hoy encuentres al hombre junto al que gobernarás y tendrás hijitos. Espero que sepas elegir bien.

A Elsa le entraron ganas de reír. Pobre Gerda, si en realidad supiese que antes de conocerlos ya pensaba rechazarlos a todos, porque su corazón se lo estaba robando una joven chica extranjera…

- Mi criterio es un poco complicado. No prometo que vaya a tener hijos, Gerda, ya sé que lo estás deseando, pero seguro que Anna sí que los tiene. – Dijo Elsa cogiendo una galleta.

- Ya veo, que testaruda e independiente nos has salido. En fin, ¡ah! Me ha dicho Sei hace un rato que te espera en los jardines para dar un paseo. Es posible que ya esté allí, ¡date prisa!

A Elsa la inundó una alegría repentina. El día anterior no había conseguido localizarla después de congelarle la pierna, tenía ganas de verla y ver cómo se encontraba. Cogió un puñado de galletas y las metió en una bolsita para dárselas a Sei. Bajó a los jardines y no vio a nadie, eran grandes, pero no tanto como para ocultar a una persona durante mucho rato.

- Elsa.

Se giró y vio a Sei algo agitada, una gota de sudor le recorría la sien. Su semblante era serio e inquieto. Llevaba un atuendo sin mangas que le dejaba al descubierto sus brazos finos y vigorosos. Y tenía la respiración alterada, como si hubiese llegado corriendo.

- ¿De dónde sales? Llevo un rato buscándote por aquí, ¿te encuentras bien? – Añadió Elsa al fijarse en la palidez del rostro de la chica. Le cogió la cara delicadamente con las manos. – Mírame, ¿estás bien?

Sin decir una palabra, Sei la abrazó. La abrazó como si llevase años sin dar un abrazo a nadie.

Al instante oyeron los arbustos de alrededor moverse.

- ¡Oh, hola! – Saludó Gorrot con voz jovial, apareciendo por sorpresa. – Le estaba buscando, Majestad, no sabía que estabas por aquí, Sei.

Sei se despegó bruscamente, Elsa, por el contrario, se lo tomó con más calma.

- Estaba revisando los jardines y me he topado con la reina. – Rio Sei cambiando su zozobra por falsa alegría. – Estaba a punto de irme.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Sei?". Pensó Elsa observando el nerviosismo de la chica.

- Ve a organizar a los guardias de la entrada, yo me quedaré con la reina para arreglar unos asuntos sobre el recibimiento de esta noche. – Ordenó Gorrot con firmeza.

Sei se alejó despacio, despidiéndose con un simple "nos vemos esta noche", sin girarse para mirar. Elsa estaba apenada, no había podido estar con ella ni un solo minuto. Se dispuso a escuchar una larga charla acerca de la organización de la seguridad de esa noche.

Las horas pasaron rápido. Todo el mundo estaba expectante porque pensaban que hoy sería el día en que la reina de Arendelle encontraría al futuro rey de Arendelle, pero sólo la propia Elsa y su hermana eran conscientes de que eso no iba a ocurrir. Estaban ya en el Gran Salón esperando a los invitados, Elsa en el trono y Anna a su lado, junto a Kristoff.

- ¿Y si hay algún príncipe demasiado guapo y no puedes resistirte y acabas enamorándote? – Preguntó Anna en voz baja para que ni Kristoff ni nadie pudiese oírla. – Esto no debería estar pasando, ¡ya tienes a alguien!

- ¡Anna, baja la voz!

- ¡No puedo bajarla más!

Kristoff las miraba de reojo, intentando permanecer ajeno a la conversación de las hermanas. Elsa resopló.

- No he podido evitar este encuentro, pero los conoceré, no elegiré a ninguno y volverán a sus reinos. No habrá ningún problema.

- Se nota que has tenido poco contacto con la raza humana en tu vida. – Comentó Anna poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Habrá un problema, y es que tu chica se va a poner muy, muy celosa.

- No es mi chica, bueno, ¡igual sí! Pero no tiene por qué ponerse celosa. Luego la compensaré por tener que pasar este mal rato.

- ¿La compensarás? ¿Cómo…si puede saberse? – Una sonrisa inquisitiva emergió lentamente en su cara.

- ¡Anna, otra vez no! – Elsa la miró con cara de reproche y volvió a dirigir la mirada a la concurrencia que aguardaba la llegada de los príncipes.

Pero en ese momento hizo su aparición la Compañía. Con su paso firme y seguro. Fueron a hacerle una reverencia a Elsa y luego se quedaron de pie a su alrededor, por si hubiese algún contratiempo. Sei, concretamente, estaba un par de metros a la derecha de Elsa, pero en ningún momento la miró, parecía muy concentrada en su trabajo.

Pronto empezaron a llegar los renombrados príncipes. Fueron tres los galanes que le ofrecieron su amor a la reina de Arendelle, y realmente eran muy guapos, toda la sala quedó embelesada con ellos. Ya nadie dudaba de que la reina escogería a uno, era imposible que no cayese ante los encantos de alguno de ellos. El primero era un chico rubio con unos enormes ojos azules, que le ofreció a Elsa una hermosa flor blanca.

"Muy típico." Pensó Elsa.

El segundo tenía el pelo un poco más oscuro y parecía algo mayor que Elsa. Le obsequió con un largo beso en la mano y un poema.

"Muy fingido."

El tercero era moreno y tenía las facciones muy dulces, parecía más agradable que los dos anteriores. Simplemente le dijo que, aunque no la conocía todavía, estaba dispuesto a entregar todo su tiempo para poder conocerla, y cuidarla y enamorarla. Así se ganó a la concurrencia.

"Muy astuto."

"Tengo una opinión de todos ellos, pero no me atraen lo más mínimo. Sí, son atractivos, pero les falta algo. Sí, son príncipes, pero no me importa. Sí, son perfectos, pero busco algo más allá de todo eso, algo que trasciende las barreras físicas y las normas sociales, incluso los gustos personales. Sé que hay algo eternamente incomprendido por los seres humanos que puede hacerte elegir a una persona por encima del resto sin saber por qué, es algo inexplicable. Sólo entiendo ese concepto cuando pienso en Sei, y es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta de que quiero compartir cosas con ella."

SEI

La noche se le estaba haciendo interminable. Había empezado a ser interminable cuando se había enterado de que ese mismo día llegarían los condenados príncipes. Obviamente todos los intentos de la Compañía por "proteger" a la reina eran una auténtica farsa. Nadie la atacaría esa noche. Se sintió estúpida. Quería gritarle a Elsa que se alejase de ellos, que eran ellos, ella misma, los que querían arrebatarle el trono para poner a otro regente. A otro que Sei todavía desconocía, pero que pronto conocería. Había intentado alertar de alguna manera a Elsa esa misma mañana, convocándola en los jardines. Pero sólo tuvo unos segundos antes de que apareciese Gorrot.

Mientras tanto, su interior se debatía en una ferviente pelea entre sus recuerdos y sus nuevas emociones. Ese debate le quemaba por dentro, la consumía, era incapaz de decidir qué era más importante en su vida, era incapaz de decidirse por un lado o por otro: sus amigos de toda la vida, o Elsa. En algunos momentos pensaba que no merecía la pena echar a perder todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora por un amor posiblemente pasajero, y que debía seguir el camino que le había tocado vivir a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con el hecho de arrebatarle el trono porque sí. Pero otras veces, cuando veía a Elsa aunque fuese de lejos, su corazón se estremecía, y no hacían falta más pensamientos, era algo demasiado irracional y demasiado certero.

Veía cómo se acercaban los apuestos príncipes dispuestos a cualquier cosa por conseguir a Elsa y se le descomponían las entrañas. No sólo por el hecho de ver cómo se pavoneaban ante los invitados y ante la propia reina, sino por el hecho de que ellos sí eran dignos candidatos de pedir su mano, ella no. Eran príncipes, eran hombres, no eran traidores y no tenían poderes que pudiesen dañar a nadie. ¿Qué le podía ofrecer ella a Elsa? Nada en absoluto. Ahí estaba Gorrot, que parecía estar leyéndole el pensamiento, para remarcar su inferioridad.

- Son unos caballeros magníficos, Majestad, estará contenta. Le puedo asegurar que no encontrará príncipes más guapos y más completos en los alrededores de este país, a excepción del príncipe Jack, por supuesto, que también es un digno candidato. No se merece menos, mi reina. – Sus palabras sonaban melosas.

"Y tienes toda la razón…" Pensó Sei apenada.

- Desde luego parecen hombres interesantes. – Respondió Elsa con altivez. – Pero creo que no son el tipo de interesante que yo busco. Tal vez soy demasiado exigente, o es que busco cosas…diferentes de lo común.

Sei no supo si interpretar eso como una especie de guiño hacia ella, desde luego Elsa se encargó de decirlo lo bastante alto como para que las palabras pudiesen llegar a sus oídos. Sintió un arrebato de cariño hacia ella. En ese momento la balanza se inclinaba hacia el lado de la reina, así que se disculpó diciendo que iba al servicio y aprovechó para escribir en un pequeño trozo de papel unas palabras para Elsa.

_"__Elsa, seguramente esto te va a sorprender, pero no te fíes de la Compañía. Son ellos los que buscan destronarte. Tenemos que hacer algo, pero me tienen vigilada y no puedo actuar porque han amenazado con herirte y herirme a mí si trato de avisarte de esto. Por favor, sé cautelosa y ten cuidado."_

Dobló la nota. Tenía que hacérsela llegar de alguna forma. Volvió junto al trono. Hubo baile y hubo algo de espectáculo, todo el mundo quería bailar con la reina, pero ella permaneció impasible y se negó educadamente a bailar. Anna, por el contrario, accedió a bailar unas cuántas veces bajo la atenta mirada de Kristoff, que tampoco quería bailar. Incluso Jack había aparecido para hacer acto de presencia y pedirle un baile a la reina. La noche transcurrió tranquila. Llegó el momento de cerrar la velada, todos esperaban que Elsa se decantase por alguno de los invitados, así que la reina se alzó imponente y habló.

- Ha sido un verdadero honor recibir a tan apuestos príncipes en las tierras de Arendelle, sin duda no han pasado desapercibidos por aquí. He disfrutado inmensamente de esta noche y de la compañía de todos vosotros, sin embargo, no tengo intención de elegir a ninguna persona como si de un juego se tratase. El matrimonio y el amor son cosas serias, y deben tratarse como tal. Estoy convencida de que encontraréis damas estupendas que puedan corresponderos, yo no puedo dar ese paso. No tengo claro qué nos depara el futuro a todos nosotros, lo que sí tengo claro es que tengo el corazón abierto, y si algún día encuentro a la persona idónea, os lo haré saber. Os deseo mucha suerte en vuestro viaje de regreso, aunque, por supuesto, estáis invitados a quedaros en Arendelle todo el tiempo que os plazca. – Elsa habló con honestidad, era una persona íntegra.

Sei la miró complacida, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de triunfo. Los príncipes se despidieron entre resignados y decepcionados. "Ya estabais avisados de que no estaba interesada, ¿de qué os sorprendéis?". La gente se fue disolviendo hasta quedar sólo la princesa, la reina, Kristoff, el servicio de limpieza y la Compañía.

- Es una pena que no escogiese a ningún candidato, Majestad. – Comentó Riuna.

- No necesito que vengan hasta mi reino para tratar de conseguirme como si fuese un trofeo. - Dijo Elsa.

- Cualquier doncella se sentiría halagada, pero tú no, claro que no. – Le reprochó Anna. – Tú prefieres hacer las cosas a tu estilo, como siempre.

- No es que no me sienta halagada, es que no me parece un método adecuado para buscar pareja para el resto de tu vida, es un tema delicado.

Las hermanas se fueron discutiendo hacia sus habitaciones. La Compañía y Kristoff las siguieron. Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Elsa, esta miró a Sei, reclamando su atención, pero ella no le quiso devolver la mirada. La Compañía se fue hasta sus habitaciones. Sei tenía que pensar en algo ya. Decidió esperar un rato hasta que se durmiesen sus compañeros. Salió de su habitación. Todo estaba oscuro, no se oía nada. Avanzó hasta el pasillo de Elsa. Y su alegría acabó ahí. Ahí estaba Gorrot, custodiando los aposentos de la reina.

- Eres muy predecible, jovencita. Dame esa nota. – Su voz sonó muy autoritaria en la oscuridad, estaba claro que no le iban a dejar ni un mínimo margen de movimiento.

Sei maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía y en algunos inventados.

- No. – Dijo rotundamente, aunque por dentro empezaba a turbarse.

- Dámela si no quieres mayores altercados.

- No te la voy a dar, aparta de la puerta. – Sujetó con fuerza la nota en sus manos.

El filo de una daga le rasgó el brazo con el que sujetaba la nota. Ahogó un grito, pero no soltó el papel, sin embargo, el susto hizo que sus poderes se descontrolasen momentáneamente y fue su propio fuego el que chamuscó la nota en su propia mano. Volvió a maldecir.

- Tú te lo has buscado, Sei. Escúchame: sé que vas a entrar ahí dentro te diga lo que te diga, pero ten claro que vamos a estar escuchando cada palabra que digas, si se te va la lengua atente a las consecuencias. Ahora, pasa y haz todas las cosas románticas que se te antojen. – Soltó el hombre con desprecio.

¿Cómo había podido la avaricia consumir tanto a un hombre?Pensó Sei afligida. Ese no era el hombre al que había conocido. La codicia había podido con él, como con tantos otros. ¿Con quién y para qué estaría persiguiendo el trono de Arendelle? No reconocía al hombre que tenía delante.

Sei no contestó y llamó a la puerta de Elsa. Entró a sus aposentos, no había vuelto a entrar desde aquella noche. Unos dulces recuerdos la embriagaron. Elsa estaba con su atuendo nocturno, también hecho de hielo, mirando por la ventana la luna resplandeciente.

- No sabía si se te ocurriría venir. – Dijo Elsa cándidamente.

Sei seguía confusa y turbada, su remolino interior había vuelto a resurgir, pero no podía resistirse a los encantos de su adorada Elsa, se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana. Sabía que las estaban escuchando, pero ya no le importaba, sólo quería estar junto a Elsa.

- Necesitaba verte. Hoy has estado expuesta a las miradas de demasiados ojos anhelantes…ya era hora de que fueses toda para mí. – Pasó una mano por la cintura de la reina.

- Ninguna de esas miradas anhelantes me interesaba, sólo la tuya, y no me has mirado ni un segundo. – Elsa también pasó un brazo por la espalda de la morena.

- Había demasiadas doncellas guapas a las que mirar… - Sei puso cara de inocencia y miró de reojo a la reina.

Elsa alzó una ceja.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues creo que te has equivocado de habitación, entonces, a mí ya me tienes muy vista.

- Jajaja, claro que no.

- Te he visto un poco tensa, ¿está todo bien? – Los profundos ojos de la rubia la miraron con perspicacia.

Sei luchó por no expresar ni un ápice de nerviosismo. "No, está todo mal" Quería decírselo, pero algo no se lo permitía. Ya le habían amenazado con hacer daño a la reina si se lo confesaba.

- Todo está… - "Lo siento, Elsa" - …perfectamente.

Sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Elsa cogió su mano y la llevó hasta la ventana, se sentaron en la repisa. Elsa se acurrucó entre las piernas de la morena. El silencio de la noche las envolvía, las estrellas tintineaban en lo alto, parecían estar también vigilándolas. No se oía nada más que el sonido de alguna ráfaga de aire. Sei podía percibir el aroma fresco de la reina y su piel fría y tersa. "Eres demasiado perfecta para mí". Elsa le acarició el brazo. Estaba totalmente relajada. No era consciente de lo que la rodeaba, de que todo era un decorado de una película que acabaría mal, y ella era la protagonista. Sei se sintió fatal por dentro, pero no podía decirle nada a Elsa todavía, tendría que encontrar otro momento. Elsa cerró los ojos. Sei la miró como una madre que mira a su bebé. Le acarició el pelo suavemente y dejó que la reina se relajase.

"Ojalá supieses lo importante que eres para mí, Elsa, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo actuar ahora, no sé qué hacer. Espero que algún día me perdones. He intentado hacer las cosas bien, y de momento todo está saliendo mal. Ojalá pudiese parar el tiempo en este instante, o mejor, en la cascada, cuando podía tocarte sin miedo. O incluso antes, la primera vez que te miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos sin remedio. ¿Y si nunca hubiese llegado a conocerte? Ahora no estaría aquí sufriendo por si te pasa algo, con miedo de haberte tenido y perderte. Tal vez esto, al fin y al cabo, es algo pasajero, y tú acabarás con un príncipe de verdad, como corresponde. Y yo seguiré perdiéndome por el mundo tratando de borrarte."

Le dio un tierno beso en la frente a la chica que tenía en sus brazos. Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su mejilla.

**La cosa sigue avanzando ¿Adónde nos llevará esta historia? Hay que seguir leyendo ;)**


	15. Tormenta

**Una vez más, ¡mil gracias por comentar! Lo que es una maravilla es leeros a vosotros :)**

**¡Los reviews cuanto más largos mejor! Nada de lamentar que sean largos… jajaja**

**Seguiré tu sabio consejo, "Guest" ;)**

**15. Tormenta.**

ELSA

La tarde era fría y lluviosa, las gotas repiqueteaban en las ventanas y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Elsa estaba asomada a la ventana de su despacho contemplando el lóbrego panorama que se cernía sobre Arendelle. No había nadie ni por el pueblo ni por los jardines del castillo, a excepción de Olaf, que paseaba serenamente por el patio hasta que vio a Elsa asomada, la saludó con un movimiento enérgico de su rama-brazo y se metió corriendo al castillo. Elsa supuso que subiría a verla. Al muñeco de nieve parecía no importarle la lluvia, al fin y al cabo él tenía su propia nevada.

Allí, en la lejanía, estaría su solitario castillo de hielo, pensaba Elsa. Le traía recuerdos agridulces: dulces porque era un símbolo de su liberación interior y agrios porque allí había herido a Anna. Aun así, pensó que estaría bien enseñárselo a Sei. "Algún día la llevaré para que lo vea". Enseguidaapareció Olaf por la puerta con su sonrisa habitual.

- ¡Hola, Elsa! – Se acercó con rapidez para quedar justo debajo de la reina.

- Hola, Olaf. – Elsa se agachó para poder darle un abrazo. - ¿Qué hacías por ahí abajo tú solo?

- Estaba paseando bajo la lluvia, ¿no es un clima estupendo?

- Todo lo que no sea nieve te parece estupendo, desde luego no estás en el país adecuado. – Le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la punta de la zanahoria y se puso de pie.

- ¿No estás con Sei? Últimamente pasáis mucho tiempo juntas. ¿Sois mejores amigas? – Preguntó el muñeco de nieve inocentemente mirando a ambos lados de la habitación.

A Elsa le sorprendió la pregunta. Se giró levemente para tratar de disimular su sonrisa y su ligero sonrojo. La combinación de ambos la delataría, aunque no estaba segura de si Olaf hubiese captado esas señales físicas de haberlas visto.

- No, no está aquí. Somos muy…amigas, sí. Puedo decir abiertamente que me alegro de su llegada a Arendelle, nos entendemos muy bien. – No pensaba confesar todavía a Olaf lo que verdaderamente pasaba entre ellas, pero no iba a negar que estaba muy a gusto con ella.

- Hace días que no la veo, ya no vamos a robar comida a las cocinas…- dijo algo apenado.

- Tienes razón, está algo esquiva últimamente. – Elsa frunció el ceño, pensando en ese detalle. – Siempre puedes sugerirle a Anna lo de meteros en la cocina, estoy segura de que ella no va a decir que no, siempre ha sido la peor pesadilla de Gerda.

Ambos rieron.

- ¡Casi lo olvido! Cuando he pasado por el pueblo, un hombre me ha dado esto para ti. – Olaf le entregó un pergamino pulcramente enrollado.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién era ese hombre? – Elsa se extrañó mucho ¿Quién podía usar a Olaf como medio para llegar a ella? No podía ser nada bueno.

- No le he visto la cara, llevaba una capucha para protegerse de la lluvia, pero ha insistido en que es algo que deberías saber sea quien sea el que te proporcione la información.

Elsa la desenrolló y leyó:

"_Estimada reina Elsa, lamento esta forma tan poco ortodoxa de comunicarle mis impresiones, pero me siento obligado, como ciudadano de Arendelle, a explicarle mis graves sospechas de traición de personas que entiendo son muy cercanas a vos. Gente de su entorno muy próximo ha sido vista en una reunión clandestina, conspirando en su contra. Mi recomendación es que no se fíe de nadie. Confío en que sepa discriminar bien. Espero ser de ayuda. Entienda que no haya querido dar la cara, dar chivatazos es mejor mantenerlo en secreto."_

Elsa tuvo que releer el pergamino tres veces antes de decidirse a intentar plantearse la remota posibilidad de que alguien muy cercano a ella estaba tramando algo en su contra. "¿Quién? ¿Alguien del servicio? ¿Algunos guardias? Pero ellos no son personas demasiado cercanas a mí. ¿Y si…y si es Sei?" La idea voló fugazmente de sus pensamientos. "No, imposible. Seguramente esta nota será una artimaña de alguien que quiere tomarme el pelo".

- ¿Qué pone, Elsa?

- Nada importante. – Elsa sonrió, pero esa sonrisa denotaba un atisbo de preocupación. No las tenía todas consigo. – Olaf, ¿te importaría ir a buscar a Sei y al resto de la Compañía? Me gustaría hablar con ellos.

- ¡Por supuesto! Enseguida vuelvo. – Olaf ya se disponía a salir corriendo por la puerta.

- ¡Espera, Olaf! ¿Cuándo te ha dado ese hombre esta nota?

- Hace un rato, no mucho rato, ¿por qué?

- Por nada, sólo por curiosidad. Venga, ve.

Elsa meditó un segundo. Confiaba con todo su corazón en que Sei estuviese entre las paredes del castillo.

SEI

Caminaba junto con la Compañía hacia algún lugar recóndito del bosque. Todos llevaban capucha para protegerse de los azotes del viento cargado de gotas de agua. Sei no tenía ni idea de a donde iban, sólo sabía que iba a conocer al resto de conspiradores. Rásgar caminaba cabizbajo a su lado. Desde que se había enterado de su "relación" con Elsa ya no le dirigía la palabra. Se sentía traicionado, y Sei lo entendía, pero ella no había buscado enamorarse de la reina, había surgido como una fuerza implacable que no había logrado controlar. Los dos seguían a Gorrot y Riuna como niños que siguen a sus padres. Uno porque no tenía a donde ir, y la otra porque todavía no era consciente de lo que aquello implicaba. Simplemente caminaba como una autómata. Todavía no había encontrado el modo de llegar hasta Elsa y avisarle de lo que estaba pasando, estaba constantemente vigilada.

- Ya casi hemos llegado. – Anunció Gorrot. – Estáis a punto de conocer a vuestros nuevos camaradas.

- Qué honor…- murmuró Sei irónicamente.

Gorrot y Riuna la miraron con desprecio.

- Deberías estar agradecida de que no hayamos decidido castigarte por ahogar todos los planes que hemos llevado a cabo hasta ahora. – Le recriminó la chica con hastío. – Mirad, ahí están.

Un nutrido grupo de encapuchados emergió de entre los árboles. No se quitaron las capuchas hasta que no se aseguraron de que los nuevos inquilinos eran conocidos. Un hombre mayor, de baja estatura, con el pelo grisáceo y un bigote del mismo color dio un paso al frente y se acercó a ellos. Le siguió un joven pelirrojo bastante atractivo y con una figura esbelta y elegante. A Sei le recordó mucho a alguien… a Jack de las Islas del Sur. "No me digas que hay más de esos por aquí…¡agg, lo que faltaba!" Pensó Sei con desagrado.

- Bienvenidos, queridos miembros de la Compañía, os estábamos esperando. – Dijo el hombre de pelo canoso con una voz que a Sei le pareció de lo más exasperante. – Soy el Duque de Weselton, para los que no me conozcáis. Gorrot, Riuna, a vosotros ya os conozco, pero veo que traéis con vosotros a vuestros dos polluelos, y oh, esta es vuestra arma secreta…ya veo.

El hombre se acercó a inspeccionar de cerca el rostro de Sei, pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

- Tú eres la famosa joven que controla el fuego y que ha estado entorpeciendo nuestros planes contra la reina…

-… y entorpeciendo también los planes amorosos de mi hermano Jack, según he oído. – Habló por primera vez el chico pelirrojo con mucha seguridad. Se acercó tanto como el Duque. – Soy Hans de las Islas del Sur, un placer conoceros.

El chico hizo una especie de reverencia. "Maldita familia de aduladores". Él era el que había intentado matar a Anna y a Elsa. Le hubiese encantado freírlo ahí mismo. Pero no debía. Decidió darle la oportunidad de hablar antes de condenarle con sus prejuicios.

- Se supone que debería responder lo mismo. – Contestó la morena sin ningún tipo de complejo.

Todos la miraron con desprecio, menos Hans, que se mantuvo cortés.

- Así que eres tú la chica que le está arrebatando el objetivo a mi patético hermano Jack y que ha estado a punto de arrebatarnos el objetivo a todos nosotros. Supongo que ahora ya lo has pensado mejor y has visto que tiene muchas más ventajas estar de nuestro lado. Si no lo has visto, te lo haremos ver.

"Ni lo sueñes."

- Hablando de escoger un lado, ¿has hecho llegar el mensaje que te dije, príncipe Hans? – Preguntó Gorrot con una mirada oscura y penetrante.

- Así es. Ha sido muy sencillo, esa criatura se deja engañar con demasiada facilidad. El plan marcha a la perfección.

"¿A qué se refieren? Espero que Elsa esté bien. En cuanto acabe esta dichosa reunión voy a ir a buscarla y a contarle toda esta estupidez. Ella sabrá poner orden aquí."

- Ahora que estamos todos aquí vamos a narrar los hechos que nos han llevado a planificar este…atentado contra Arendelle. – Empezó a hablar el Duque de Weselton. – En primer lugar, la idea surgió en un encuentro que tuve hace escasos meses con el príncipe Hans después de que fuera arrojado como un perro a su país, lo sé, horrible, ¡qué falta de consideración, con lo que hiciste por Arendelle mientras su reina se dedicaba a congelarlo todo!

- Cierto. – Confirmó Hans altivamente. – Mi intención siempre ha sido escoger un buen reino y ensalzarlo todo lo posible. ¿Qué mejor reino que este? Arendelle no puede tener una reina que en un ataque de nervios puede congelar a sus ciudadanos y que, peor aún, se niega rotundamente a dar herederos, ¡no cumple con su deber! Cuando el pueblo vea ese bache superado nos lo agradecerán. Además, apartar a las hermanas del trono sería una maravillosa forma de cobrarme la venganza al desprecio que me hicieron.

Si Sei sentía algo de aversión hacia Jack, no era nada comparada con la que sentía hacia su hermano menor, Hans. Pero antes de expresar su oposición al plan, tenía que conocer las razones de Gorrot y Riuna.

- ¿Y qué os llevó a vosotros a meteros en ese plan? – Preguntó Sei intrigada.

- Bueno, yo he de confesar mi aprecio desde siempre por un buen puesto en alguna corte real, ya estaba harto de ir dando tumbos por el mundo "sin ser nadie". – Explicó Gorrot. - Cuando descubrí tus poderes cuando eras pequeña y quedaste a mi cargo y al de Kandy, vi el potencial que tenías, y pensé en las grandes posibilidades que podías llegar a ofrecerme. Por supuesto, te acabé cogiendo cariño. Pero siempre he pensado que llegaría una oportunidad. Hace un tiempo conocí a Hans y al Duque y me contaron sus planes de hacerse con Arendelle. Creo que esta es la oportunidad. Estas son nuestras razones, ¿verdad, Riuna?

- Esas son, Gorrot. – Afirmó la mujer.

"Soy su maldita marioneta, siempre lo he sido, siempre ha habido un motivo para que decidiese ayudar a ocultarme y a entrenarme". Sei estaba profundamente desilusionada y dolida. Empezaba a preferir no saber nada más sobre el tema, sólo quería correr y soltárselo todo a Elsa, ya lo tenía claro: Elsa era el bando que escogería. Aguantó como pudo un rato más de charla con esa gente detestable.

ELSA

Olaf no tardó en volver.

- Elsa, no están. Los han visto salir hace rato con sus capas, no se sabe hacia dónde iban. – Dijo el muñeco ingenuamente. - ¿Eso es malo?

Elsa se temió lo peor. Se recostó en el marco de la ventana.

- No lo sé, Olaf…

Miró hacia el exterior. A lo lejos vio a la Compañía acercarse. Parecía que venían del bosque. El miedo inicial que sintió Elsa se fue transformando en desconcierto, y paulatinamente, en ira. "¿Por eso has estado tan distante estos últimos días, Sei? ¿Estabas tramando algo? Espero que vengas a darme explicaciones."

Y su presencia no se hizo esperar.

SEI

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta al castillo. El resto de los aliados se dispersó y tomó caminos diferentes.

- Pronto encontraremos a una Elsa en su momento más vulnerable… - Le susurró Gorrot a Riuna.

Sei carraspeó. No iba a dejar que hablaran de la supuesta debilidad de Elsa en sus narices.

- No tenéis nada que hacer contra ella. – Aseveró Sei con vehemencia. – Es muy fuerte, y es muy mágica.

El hombre y la mujer prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

- Veremos de qué le sirve su magia cuando esté tan frágil que no pueda controlarla. Además, sabemos cuál es su punto débil: tú.

"Elsa, mantente firme pase lo que pase, por favor" Sei empezaba a tener miedo de lo que pudiese pasar.

- Supongo que lo primero que vas a hacer al llegar es ir a buscar a tu amada. – Dijo Riuna girándose para mirarla con fingida voz dramática.

La morena no contestó. Ya estaban llegando al castillo. Vio a Elsa asomada a la ventana de su despacho. Parecía…¿preocupada? ¿Asustada? ¿Enfadada? Tenía que ir a verla.

- Sé que me vais a seguir, así que ya os anuncio que voy a ir a verla, sí.

- No lo dudábamos. – Riuna sonrió malévolamente.

Sei echó a correr hacia el despacho de Elsa, seguida de cerca por los otros tres, que no pensaban dejarla respirar. Tenía que llegar antes que ellos para poder soltarle toda la verdad.

Llegó a la puerta, y justo cuando tenía la mano en el pomo recibió un brutal empujón que la derribó lanzándola unos metros más allá. En ese instante fue Gorrot el que se apoderó del pomo y entró primero.

- Aquí estás, reina Elsa. – Oyó decir Sei a Gorrot con astucia.

"No…"

ELSA

- Aquí estás, reina Elsa. – Fue lo primero que dijo Gorrot al irrumpir en su despacho abruptamente. Lo siguieron Rásgar y Riuna. – ¡Sorpresa! Sí, es lo que imaginas. Somos nosotros, hemos sido nosotros todo el tiempo, los cuatro. Solo que…bueno, tal vez uno de nosotros haya estado pasándolo bien contigo de vez en cuando…

Una sonrisa retorcida se formó en su cara. Elsa quedó en shock, sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad sin ningún tipo de reparo, sin tiempo para pensar en la idea. En ese preciso momento apareció Sei por la puerta, tras la cara maliciosa de Gorrot. De pronto le pareció una escena macabra, de mal gusto. Toda una mentira tejida a sus espaldas se mostraba ante ella, como si alguien acabase de abrir el telón justo al final de una obra de teatro.

- Elsa, ¡no los escuches! – Gritó Sei desde la puerta. – Yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto, ¡lo sabes! Por favor, tienes que confiar en mí…

La chica empezó a acercarse a Elsa despacio, pero Elsa estaba concentrada en demasiadas cosas. La idea de que las personas a las que había confiado su seguridad, la de su hermana y la del reino en general eran los verdaderos traidores, rebotaba en su cabeza de lado a lado hasta casi marearla. Pero la idea de que uno de esos traidores era la persona de la que estaba irremediablemente enamorada la revolvía mucho más adentro, ahí donde sólo muy pocos pueden llegar. El dolor de la traición le había rasgado el corazón. Era incapaz hasta de escuchar las palabras de Sei, porque…seguramente eran mentira. Todo era mentira.

Sus ojos amenazaron con inundarse de lágrimas, pero no lo permitiría, había aprendido a tragarse el llanto muchos años atrás.

- Elsa, créeme. Yo no…- Sei seguía acercándose.

Ver a Sei acercarse a ella no hizo sino empeorar la situación. El amor que sentía por ella y la aflicción de sentirse traicionada despertaron un debate desgarrador en su interior. Notó el hielo rugir dentro de su cuerpo, luchando por salir violentamente al exterior. Alzó una mano con firmeza que hizo a la morena detenerse.

- Fuera de aquí. – Logró decir Elsa conteniendo toda la rabia que guardaban sus palabras. – No quiero volver a veros por Arendelle nunca más. A ninguno de vosotros.

- No lo hagas, no hagas esto, ¡no puedes hacer esto! – Vio el cuerpo de Sei encenderse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Elsa no pudo contener por más tiempo sus poderes. Varias espirales afiladas de hielo salieron disparadas de su cuerpo, seguidas por una ventisca creciente que cada vez giraba con más fuerza. Esta vez no le importó, no le importó que sus poderes pudiesen hacer daño a alguno de ellos. Permaneció imperturbable en el centro de la sala, con su propia tormenta girando a su alrededor, haciendo que todo cuanto había en el despacho girase y chocase con otras cosas. Se estaba formando un caos del que sólo ella se salvaba. Olaf, agarrado a la pierna de Elsa, lograba mantener sus partes en su sitio a duras penas.

Vio cómo Sei se esforzaba por ir contra la ventisca y llegar hasta ella, pero varios brazos la agarraron por detrás y tiraron de ella hasta sacarla de la sala. Elsa pudo ver su mirada una última vez antes de que desapareciese por la puerta.

Poco a poco la ventisca se fue apaciguando. Unos guardias aparecieron en la puerta, alarmados.

- ¡Majestad! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntaron con preocupación, echando un vistazo al desorden de la sala. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí, estoy bien. Pero tenéis trabajo. Reunid a todos los guardias que podáis y aseguraos de que la Compañía abandona Arendelle. Aseguraos también de que no vuelvan a entrar bajo ningún concepto. Ninguno de ellos. – Elsa habló con decisión.

- Pero Majestad, ¿ninguno de ellos?

- Haced lo que os digo.

- Sí, Majestad.

Los guardias abandonaron el despacho. Olaf miró a Elsa con confusión e inquietud.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Elsa? Entonces, ¿no son buenos?

- A veces la gente no es lo que aparenta ser. Es difícil saberlo. – Elsa hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por cambiar su expresión fría por una más cálida. – Anda, Olaf, ¿qué te parece si vas a buscar a Anna y le dices que necesito que venga un momento?

- ¡Ahora mismo! – Olaf se marchó corriendo.

Elsa no pudo sostenerse más en pie, toda la tensión que había acumulado en los últimos minutos de repente le pesaba muchísimo. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

Anna llegó rápidamente. Vio a Elsa en el suelo y se aproximó a toda velocidad.

- ¡Elsa! ¿Qué ha pasado? – Se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició la espalda, esperando a que su hermana fuese capaz de incorporarse. - ¿Has…has perdido el control de los poderes?

- Son ellos, Anna, son ellos los traidores. – Elsa seguía sin levantar la cabeza. – Ella también…ella también.

- Con ellos te refieres a…te refieres a la Compañía…¿no es cierto?

Elsa asintió. Anna permaneció un rato en silencio, acariciando todavía la espalda de su hermana. Al fin, se decidió a sostenerle la cara con las manos y obligarla a que la mirase. Descubrió en la rubia una mirada llena de coraje y desolación, y le recordó a los tiempos en los que trataba de acercarse a ella y no se lo permitía.

- Anna, lo mejor es que me dejes sola un rato. No estoy segura de poder controlar mis poderes, tengo la sensación de que van a volver a explotar.

- Entiendo. Si quieres hablamos más tarde con más calma. Te estaré esperando. – Anna le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de comprensión, y se fue, muy a su pesar.

Elsa permaneció un rato más sentada en el suelo, luchando por no llorar, luchando por tratar de entender, luchando por tratar de no sentir.


End file.
